Little by little
by AudTheOdd
Summary: Hikari thought that spending a week with Takishima would be a pain, but it turned out to be the complete opposite of what she was expecting. Complete and fully revised! I highly encouraged to re-read the whole story again. Thanks and review please!
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: A story started, now being revised. I apologize for the Hiatus mode I went through, but now, "Little by little" is officially done and I'll publish each chapter one by one, completely new and revised. **

**I deeply apologize for the long delay. Please do read them all over again in case you might've forgotten about the plot. **

**Thank you so much for the support, this has been the very first I ever finished a chaptered story. I appreciate the reviews, favorites, and alerts. The fact that I still received more reviews during my Hiatus mode, it pushed me to continue and not leave anyone hanging. **

**Once again, thank you for the love :) **

**PS: Just because it's been revised, it doesn't mean that I don't have any more grammar errors, I still do. The story will remain the same, some characters will be a little OOC, and there will just be slight changes and more clear understanding of what is going on in each chapter.**

**I don't own SA or any of the characters used, it is rightfully owned by Maki Minami.**

* * *

**Little by little**

**(Prologue)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The bell rang at Hakusenkan High, dismissing everyone to go home, and calling it a day. Students packed their things and got together with their own cliques to walk home, or possibly still go on their own adventures.

As for the Special A students, who had clean up the greenhouse and packed their things, ready to go home.

"What another tiring day!" Tadashi yawned, stretching his arms towards the ceiling.

Akira, annoyed with Tadashi's lazy personality, punched him on the shoulder. "You barely did anything!"

"Ouch!" Tadashi quickly squirmed behind Ryuu. "I'm sorry!"

'There they go again' Megumi flipped her board, showing what she just wrote.

The rest of the SA gang nodded simultaneously as they watched Akira making harsh comments about Tadashi, who was still cowering behind Ryuu.

"Ryuu, we have to go now" Jun called out.

'Thank you Jun' thought Ryuu "O-oh! Yeah, I'll be there" he turned around and faced crying Tadashi "Sorry, I have to go now"

"Wait! Don't leave me!" cried Tadashi.

Ryuu gave him an apologetic smile and ran towards Jun and Megumi, who were already by the door. "Goodnight guys!"

"Goodnight to you guys also!" Hikari waved at them.

Slowly, Tadashi crawled to Akira's feet begging for forgiveness. "I'm sorry Akira; I didn't mean to offend anyone"

Akira ignored the poor lad who was now clinging onto her leg; she dragged Tadashi as she walked up to Hikari. "Goodnight Hikari-chan, I still have a few things to do" She gave Hikari a tight goodbye hug and left, still dragging Tadashi out the door.

"Don't ignore me Akira" Tadashi continued.

"Will you stop holding on to me?"

Hikari giggled for she was still able to hear them outside. 'I should get going now also' She stood up and grabbed the key for the door.

While locking the door, a voice crawled up behind her. "I didn't know Ms. Rank two is still here..?"

Hikari turned around and saw Kei, with a smile plastered on his face, and his laptop tucked in his arm.

"What are you still doing here?" Hikari asked "And don't call me rank two!"

"I just got done using the library, I was studying."

"Library..? Studying..? Liar!" she crossed her arms.

Kei had a puzzled face, "What makes you say that?"

"Takishima never uses the public library to study" she looked at him with suspicious eyes.

'Heh... She's good, she knows me so well.' Kei lowered his head and smiled.

"Something smells fishy."

Kei walked a little closer to Hikari, "Say, Ms. Number two, how about a challenge?"

Hikari's ears twitched just hearing the word 'challenge'; she smiled "Fine! If I win, you have to tell me why you went to the library and explain to me what's going on, don't pretend that there isn't because I can tell that there is."

"Alright, and If I win, you have to spend a whole week with me."

The long haired girl was taken aback by his choice of reward. "W-why..? What does that have to deal with the challenge?"

"It doesn't with the challenge, but I do have a reason for it, and it's my choice of reward. Don't tell me Ms. Number two is backing out on a challenge?" Kei asked coolly.

"N-NO! No I'm not! Whatever! Just tell me what the challenge is."

Kei explained the challenge to Hikari. The challenge was a racing game, whoever can make 6 laps first around the whole Hakusenkan high before the sun sets, wins.

"This is easy." Hikari stretched her arms in front of her, wearing a smile full of determination of winning.

Kei put his laptop aside "Oh, and one more thing, spending the week with me includes living with me throughout the next 168 hours."

"W-WHAT?" Hikari's face turned red with the thoughts of her living with him for a week.

"GO!" Kei exclaimed happily and started sprinting. Hikari was completely off-guard and took her a second or two to realize the race had started.

"NO FAIR!" she yelled.

"Hurry up, second place." Kei smiled as he ran backwards.

After 6 laps of complete sprinting around the campus, it all left to the result of Kei Takishima being the winner (Of course.)

Hikari, catching up to her breath, was defeated. 'Ugh! Not again...' She bends down and held onto her knees. Hikari took a deep breath, she stretches her spine backwards and let out a big exhale, "Why does living with you included in spending the whole week with you?"

"You're the one who called me a rabbit, who always needs company." Kei chuckled and handed her a water bottle "but, you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"No way" she shook her head while drinking. "I keep my words." Hikari inhaled very deep once more and exhaled. "Well, I should be going now, it's getting dark, I'll see you tomorrow Takishima!" She smiled at him, and before she could take a step forward, she felt Kei tugged her arm, spun her and then lifting her.

"Wh-wha-what the heck? Put me down now!" Hikari's face had turned into a brighter shade of red.

"I'll walk you home" Kei offered.

Hikari started punching him on the chest. "Then put me down if you're walking me home!"

"Oh you're right, I'll just _carry _you home."

"NO! TAKISHIMA! PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

Kei laughed and enjoyed his time holding her that way.

While 'carrying' her home, Hikari shut her mouth half way ago as she got tired of protesting.

"Takishima, How come you want me to spend a week with you?"

"Because I'm a Rabbit, like you said." Kei pointed bluntly.

"I know there's something more to it, that's why you chose it..."

"I want to spend lots of time with Hikari"

Hikari blushed once again. "B-but, how come I still have to live with you, when you can just spend time with me before, during and after school?"

'Dang, how dense can you get?' Thought Kei, "Because no one will be at home except the rabbit, and the rabbit has _needs_, you know?"

"Oh… so Takishima wants me to cook for you, breakfast, lunch and dinner." Hikari smiled.

A vein throbbed at Kei's face. "Uh… Sure. Let's go with that."

They arrived at Hikari's house and Kei puts her down. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, Hikari-chan." He turns around and starts walking away.

Hikari's was confused, she had one eyebrow raised as she stare at him disappear from her sight. 'He didn't call me, Number two..?' She thought and shook her head. "Geez, Takishima _is _a rabbit, a weird one."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you for (re)reading it, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to review please :)**


	2. DAY ONE

**Authors Note: Completely revised, there may be slight changes, but still the same story. Be aware of Grammar errors, slight OOC behaviors and rushed descriptions. Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SA, nor any of the characters used.**

* * *

**Little by little**

**(Day One)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ugh. What am I going to tell my parents..?" The atmosphere inside Hikari's room was pretty gloomy, as she remembered the challenge with Kei last night. She brushed her hair, and stared at herself in the mirror, looking like she didn't get any sleep at all. She started imagining the possible scenarios that might happen once she tells them that she'll be going home with Takishima for a week.

_Hikari was eating her breakfast quietly and slowly. Her parents and her brother stared at her for they knew that seeing Hikari that way in the morning was unusual. _

"_Hikari" Her dad spoke. "What's wrong?"_

_She bit her bottom lip. "Um, Well... I... I have some… something to s-say." _

"_What is it?" Her mom questioned._

_Atsushi, her brother, raised an eyebrow while chewing his food._

"_Im-staying-at-Takishimas-for-a-whole-week__!" She answered them quickly without any pauses or stuttering._

_They stared at her for a moment. "WHAT?"_

"_MY DAUGHTER IS ELOPING WITH HER RIVAL?" Hikari's dad stood up furiously, almost flipping the table._

"_E-ELO-ELOPING?" Hikari turned red. " N-No! Dad i-it's not l-like t-that!"_

_Jiro's wife, Masako stood up to calm him down, tears were flowing down her cheeks "Why would you do such a thing, Hikari?"_

_Atsushi, who remained calm, continued eating his food while shaking his head in disappointment._

"_No! I didn't want it to turn out this way!" The misunderstood girl cried._

Hikari snapped back to reality, shaking her head. "No! I am not saying that…" She gritted her teeth. Hikari punched the wall, leaving a hole in her room.

Hikari's dad rushed inside her room, surprised at what he saw. "You stupid daughter! Are you trying to destroy your own room?"

They all sat around the table as they eat their breakfast peacefully.

"Hikari" Jiro called out "What's wron-"

"I'M NOT ELOPING WITH ANYONE!" Hikari snapped

They all stared at her, completely confused. "What are you talking about?" Atsushi asked.

"Takishima defeated me at a challenge yesterday and my consequence is to live with him for an entire week! Please forgive me!" Hikari bowed down, asking for forgiveness.

"Is that so…?" Masako asked. "That's alright! Go ahead." she smiled.

Hikari looked at her with a puzzle face, and then she shifted her attention to her dad.

"Just be safe, okay?" He nodded his head at her.

"Oh… Yes! I will!" she smiled and continued eating her breakfast happily. 'Wow, it was better than I expected.' Hikari thought.

After that morning, everything went well for Hikari, with the usual, walking to school, the countless good morning greetings by the school gate, students admiring, envying and murmuring behind them, Akira and Tadashi catching up to her, and walking to the Greenhouse together.

They entered the Greenhouse meeting Ryuu, holding a Koala bear, Jun, about to take out his violin from the case and Megumi, holding out her board, saying "Good morning!"

Hikari greeted them and ran up to Ryuu to hold the Koala bear. "Aw. It's so cute!"

"Akira, why don't you make some of your delicious pastries before classes start?" Tadashi grinned at her. "I'm really hungry."

Akira hit him by the head. "What am I? You're slave?" She stormed off to the kitchen to calm down and get away from Tadashi's begging of food.

These were also part of the morning routine; Tadashi's cravings for Akira's pastries and Akira yelling at him for always asking for food.

"Hey Ryuu, where's Takishima?" Hikari asked while petting the Koala.

"Takishima...? Oh, he was here earlier, but he had to go somewhere first, don't worry though, he'll be back before class starts, don't miss him too much." Ryuu smiled at Hikari.

"Ah! It's not t-that!" Hikari blushed. "I-I was just wondering"

"It's okay." Ryuu chuckled "I know he's wondering where you are also."

Hikari's blush turned into a deeper color of red.

"Strudel's done!" Akira came out of the kitchen, holding a tray full of strudels in each plate.

Tadashi jumped in glee "Thank you, Akira!" he ran up to her and gave her a hug.

Akira blushed for a minute, and then realizing it, she cleared her throat. "Let go of me!" she lightly punched him.

"Thank you, again!" Tadashi grinned at her while he took a full bite of the strudel.

"Am I dreaming or what…?" Akira asked out of nowhere.

They all looked at her with a confuse face; they really didn't have any clue what she meant.

Akira started laughing hysterically. "I can't believe it, that monster isn't here!"

"Who's not here?" Kei entered the Greenhouse from the backdoor.

"And there goes my hope for a perfect day." Akira whined, as she buried her head on a pillow.

Tadashi went up to Kei with a plate of strudel "Here! Akira made some strudel before class starts."

Hikari looked at Kei 'He's acting so calm… does he even remembered the challenge last night?'

Suddenly Kei met Hikari's eyes. "Did you miss me, number two?" he smiled and walked towards her. "It starts today."

"I… I know t-that!" Hikari stammered.

"You know what?" Akira looked up at her.

"It's none of your business" Kei stated.

"What?" The short haired ran up to Hikari "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you later, but for now, please don't worry" Hikari assured her friend.

Akira nodded, still worried even though Hikari told her not to. After their little get together, class started. The whole school hours went by fast and ended quickly, but to the rest of students in Hakusenkan, who were excited to go home, felt like it was never going to end, they were excited for it was Friday, no school tomorrow, a chance to sleep in, to hang out with friends and just forget about school related things for a day and a half. Kei is also part of those students who felt that day would never end; he had his own _reason _though. He started counting down to the last bell of the day, the lessons went slow for him, the other SA members would sometimes catch him, smiling like he was daydreaming of something, but whenever someone would ask him if there's anything wrong, he'd return to his old self and kept his cool, he knew that they suspected something but he didn't bother telling them, I mean, one person probably knew why, but he wanted it that way. Let them stay suspicious for the time being.

The last bell rung, making almost everyone cheer in happiness, including Kei, but not physically, just inside him. He was one happy rabbit, frolicking on a place full of carrots.

Once Hikari finished packing, she felt a little nervous. 'I can't believe I'll be going with Takishima today… and my parents allowed me without hesitation! What was up with that?' she questioned herself.

"Hikari!" Akira ran up to her. "You wanna go shopping with me this weekend?"

"Oh, Su—"

"I don't think so." Kei Interrupted

"What? Why not?" Hikari asked.

"Go away Kei!" hissed Akira. "Hikari is free to do whatever she wants!"

Suddenly, Hikari remembered the challenge "Oh, Akira, I'm sorry, but I have plans with Takishima on the weekend."

Akira couldn't believe what Hikari just said. "W-what?"

"I'm really sorry, but I'll make it up to you when this bet is over." She gave her an apologetic smile.

"B-BET? Kei what did you do this time?" she grabbed hold of Kei's collar.

"We had a challenge once you guys left last night."

"A challenge?" Akira was confused "What happened?"

"Hikari lost, so she has to spend a week with me."

Akira let go of Kei and hugged her best friend. "That's torture!"

"Too bad, it's already been planned." He smiled and took Hikari's hand and pulled her away from Akira's grip.

Hikari was startled; she snatched her hand from his. "You don't have to hold my hand" She followed him.

"We're coming!" Akira grabbed Tadashi by his tie and dragged him along. "Ryuu, just close the greenhouse before you guys leave!"

"Um ...ok?" Ryuu replied.

"Ryuu... Help me!" Tadashi cried, while his whole body was being dragged on the ground.

Hikari and Kei reached the school gates; Kei's chauffer was waiting outside.

"You seem like you're forcing yourself." Kei broke the silence between them.

"Oh, no, I'm not" said Hikari. "I just don't know what to say… really. Also, I lost fair and square."

"Alright then…" Kei opened the door and gestured Hikari to go inside first.

They arrived at the Takishima resident after a short ride.

"What are we doing later?" Hikari asked as she stepped outside the car.

"Something I planned." Kei moved behind her, he planned on giving her a princess lift, since he always wanted to bust the door open in his house with Hikari in his arms, just like newlyweds in their honeymoon room.

"Ahem!"

Kei turn his head around "I don't remember inviting you two." He remarked.

Hikari glanced back, seeing a couple of familiar faces. "Akira!" She smiled

"See Akira, they want to be al—"Akira nudged Tadashi on the stomach.

"So? We don't need an invitation." Akira retorted. "Come on Hikari! We'll make teas and pastries inside!" she took Hikari's hand and led her inside.

Kei knew his plan for the two of them was a 'no-go'. He sighed in frustration and just kept quiet about it.

"Sorry Kei." Apologized Tadashi

"Don't worry about it; I still have the rest of the week." He walked coolly inside his house.

"A week…?" Tadashi had no clue what Kei meant by a week, he just shrugged and followed him.

Akira made teas and pastries, while Hikari watched her move around the kitchen, Tadashi decided to watch along with Hikari, while Kei went upstairs to put his stuffs down and fix his desk for another load of work coming up, he went downstairs once Akira was done making them and had set them at the living room table, they all took their seat and enjoyed themselves with the food and non-stop talking, after a few hours of chatting and ranting about most random things that popped into their minds, it was getting late.

"Akira, shouldn't we be going home now?" Tadashi reminded her.

Akira looked at the grandfather clock on the corner of the living room, it was almost nine o'clock. "Oh yeah, we lost track of time." she stood up and dusted herself "Com' on Hikari-chan, we'll give you a ride home."

Kei leaned back on his chair "She is home."

Akira was confounded. "What?"

"It's part of the bet." Kei stood up and headed to the door, opening it for them.

"So that's what you meant by a week!" Tadashi exclaimed.

"Hikari!" Akira went up to Hikari and held her hands tightly "Please tell me Kei is lying!"

Hikari couldn't do anything, it was the truth. She had to stay and live with him for a week, it hurts to see her best friend hurt that way, but the best way to let her know that it was the truth was to apologize "I'm sorry, Akira"

Hearing it from Hikari, made Akira dropped to the ground, it was true that she's staying here. "No!" Akira cried waterfalls of tears were coming out of her eyes.

Hikari dropped down to her knees and explained it to her about what happened that night, the challenge and the bet.

After a few minutes, Akira had to put up with the truth; she stood up and hugged her best friend. Akira and Tadashi took all their stuff and went outside the door.

"Kei, Thanks for today!" Tadashi grinned.

Kei was holding the door knob, and Hikari was picking up the empty cups, and plates, putting them in the tray on her other hand.

"Kei! I swear if I find out something happened to Hikari, I will rip you apart! No funny business!" Akira yelled

"No promises." Kei replied. "Oh wait, but we are sleeping together." He teased and shut the door before Akira could grab hold of him and murder him.

"KEI!" Akira screamed from the top of her lungs, making Tadashi's ears bleed.

Kei smiled, he turns around and notices Hikari shaking while holding the tray of empty cups and plates. "What's wrong?"

"There is no way I'm going to sleep next to you!" Hikari threw the whole tray at him, but he completely dodged it.

"You thought I was serious?" Kei chuckled.

"Eh?" Hikari had a puzzled face mixed with a hint of nervousness in her eyes.

"That is… unless you want to." The teenage boy smiled.

"Never in my life would I want to!" Hikari turn around and stormed off up the stairs, going to the guest room.

"Tell me if you change your mind." He called out downstairs.

"Shut up!" she yelled and slammed the door behind her.

Kei laughed and went upstairs also. He walked down the hallway and stopped outside Hikari's door.

Hikari who was lying down on her stomach on the bed, her head buried under a pillow.

'God, Takishima is such a pervert!' She thought, but then she felt his presence outside her door. "I know you're there, what do you want?" Hikari turn her body around, now lying on her back, her head still buried under the pillow.

"I just want to remind you, not to spy on me while I sleep. Don't be a pervert, miss number two."

She took the pillow and threw it at the door "Die in hell, Takishima!"

He smiled and laughed, no matter what, he enjoys teasing her. Kei walked towards his own room, and before entering, he stopped by his open door. "Good night Hikari, sweet dreams." He whispered and closed the door behind him.

Hikari stood up to pick the pillow she just threw, she lied down in bed again, this time lying down on her side, facing the side table with a lamp. "It's going to be a long week." Hikari yawned and reached for the switched on the lamp and turn it off.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

* * *

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review! Thank you!**


	3. DAY TWO

**Authors Note: Completely revised, there may be slight changes, but still the same story. Be aware of Grammar errors, slight OOC behaviors and rushed descriptions. Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SA, nor any of the characters used.**

* * *

**Little by little**

**(Day Two)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The suns rays hit between the curtains in Kei's room, where Kei was soundly sleeping, until he was awaken from such a noise.

Kei quickly jumped out of his bed and ran to the hallway; he noticed Hikari's door was opened, so he figured she wasn't there. Kei ran down the stairs and saw smoke coming out of the kitchen "Hikari!" Kei's eyes widened after seeing what a mess the kitchen became, but he smiled as he saw Hikari still standing, and stirring something in a small pot. He sighed in relief.

"Oh! Good morning Takishima!" Hikari looked at him "Sorry about the mess, I was trying to mix something to make oatmeal for breakfast, but it exploded… I don't know how that was possible, it just did… I'll clean it though, I promise!"

The brown haired laughed. "Don't worry its fine."

Hikari frowned. "No it's not; I have to repay you somehow."

"Well then, how about going somewhere with me later today?"

"Hm..." She continued stirring the 'oatmeal' in the pot. "Where are we going?" she lifted the ladle and put it inside her mouth to taste the food. "I think this is ready."

'You think?' Kei thought. "Well, anywhere actually, where do you want to go?"

Hikari brought the pot on the island counter; she took a bowl and poured some in it. "Have breakfast first" she handed the bowl, full of… something.

Kei stared at it for a moment, he looked up at Hikari "Are you sure this is oatmeal?"

"Are you making fun of my cooking?"

"It looks contaminated." He smiled and took spoonful

Hikari watched him, fingers crossed, hoping he won't faint. Kei didn't say anything, but he continued eating it anyway. She smiled.

"Aren't you going to eat some?" Kei asked

"Oh no, I had breakfast already, I made that for you"

Kei felt his heart beating twice as much for a few seconds, he smiled. "Aw, that's sweet of you Ms. Number two."

"EH?" Hikari took the bowl and pot of oatmeal "You're not getting any more unless you take it back!"

"What? But I'm still hungry… Can you not hear my stomach growling? May I have some more of your contained oatmeal?" Kei pleaded in teasing way.

"No! You're making fun of my cooking and calling me number two! Why should I give you more of my cooking?"

Kei loved every second of it and he knew his mornings would be different starting today, without hesitation; he's looking forward to all of them.

After their breakfast scenario, they were sitting down in the living room; Hikari was reading last Sunday's paper, while Kei was busy typing things in his laptop.

"So, do you have any idea where you want to go right now?"

"Hm…" Hikari quickly scanned the newspaper "Oh! It says here, there's a fair being held the whole week, but tonight's the last night."

"Do you want to go there?"

"Sure! But aren't you busy...?" she pointed at the stack of papers on the table.

"I can do those tonight or some other day." Kei assured.

"I see… Alright then! I'll just go take a shower."

"Heh." Kei grabbed her hand and looked up at her. "You wanna take a shower together so we save water?" he teased

Hikari's blood started boiling inside her "Pervert!" she smacked him upside down, his chin hitting on the edge of the coffee table.

"Ouch..."

After they got ready, they went straight to the fair; it was packed since it was the last day. While they made their way to the entrance, a person bumped into Kei.

"Well, well, well… fancy meeting you two here."

Kei glanced over his back, making him scowl after seeing their familiar faces, as for Hikari, once she turned around, her expression lighted up more.

"Akira! Tadashi!" she cheered their name happily.

"Hikari!" She pushed Kei on the way, and hugged her best friend. "Kei didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"Nope!"

"Good! Let's go to every ride and take photo booth pictures! I'll buy you some things also" Akira was excited. She tried to pull Hikari, but she couldn't, she was too heavy or it felt like someone was holding her back. Akira turns around and saw Hikari's face flushed. Kei was behind her and his arms slid around her waist, holding her back from going with Akira.

"Kei! Get off of her!" Akira's jaw dropped to the ground.

"She's spending the day with me." He barked.

"Can you spare a day?" Akira Pleaded.

"No." He pulled Hikari from Akira's grip, and starts walking away, holding her hand.

Akira started crying, like she was a 5 year old little girl who just got separated from her parents in the fair. "Kei, you're such an asshole!" People were staring at her, Tadashi felt embarrassed as she swore in public out loud.

Hikari and Kei ended up going to the bumper cars. Everyone were bumping onto each, every person was already hit, except for Kei, who managed to avoid every single bump people attempt to do or just accidentally, he also didn't bother bumping into other people. As for Hikari, she didn't mind getting hit or hitting other people; she just laughs and apologizes.

"Ah!" A car bumped on Hikari's, making her jump from her seat, good thing she had her seat belt on, that made her head a little dizzy though.

"I'm sorry!" A guy, who looks like he's in college, apologized to her.

"Hahaha! No it's fine" she looked at him and smiled, which made him blush.

'Hey, she's kinda cute' He thought "So, Are you here alo—" before the guy could finish his sentence he was bumped 10 ft. away, by another car.

"Oops, my bad, I lost control."

"Takishima!" Hikari yelled.

"What? It is called bump cars?" He smiled.

Hikari tighten her grip on the steering wheel. 'Stupid Takishima!' she said to herself.

A few hours had passed, ride after ride, booth after booth.

"Look! I'm going to beat you this time Takishima!" Hikari declared. She tossed the last ring and it circled the one of the bottles. "YES!" she jumped and the lady in the booth gave her a regular sized yappi doll. She turned around to face him. "Beat tha—"she was surprise to see Kei, who was holding a yappi doll, but a life size one. "How'd you? But I? And you!" she stuttered.

"I tossed all of it in one shot and I finished it 5 seconds earlier than you. Also the girl just gave me this one when the exact price was supposed to be the same like yours." he pointed at the girl on the booth he was in, her eyes formed into two pumping hearts and floating hearts were coming out of her.

"No fair!"

"We can trade though." He took Hikari's yappi doll and gave his price to her. "You can have that."

Hikari had a puzzled face, she stared at him. "Ok…? So what do you wanna do next?"

"Um. I don't know, you?"

"I don't care, anything is fine!"

Kei turn his head 'Sunset… oh yeah!' He thought "I want to show you something." He took Hikari's hand and led her.

"Oh, alright then!" she noticed Kei was still holding her hand, but she's going to let him slip this time and just let him guide the way.

Once they got in line, Hikari felt weird, since most people who were in line were couples. "We're going to ride this?"

Kei looked at her "Yeah, why are you scared of heights?"

"No, I'm just wondering if there's another ride rather than the Ferris wheel." She asked.

"There is, but this is the best one for the thing I need to show you." He replied.

"Oh… I see" Hikari bit her lower lip.

Kei raised an eyebrow.

'People are probably thinking of us, as a couple. Isn't it awkward for Takishima? We're rivals, aren't we…?' Hikari asked herself.

Both of them stayed quiet throughout the whole wait, until it was their turn.

"How many?" the person in charge of the ride asked.

"Two please" Kei answered

"Alright" she opened the door "Enjoy the ride!"

Both of them stepped inside the cart, they sat on both ends. Hikari, who was really excited, kept giggling as she looked outside the window "We're so high off the ground, Takishima!"

Kei watched her and smiled.

"So what were you going to show me?" she sat down properly and looked at him

"Oh, that'll come later." He looked at his watch and outside. "Don't worry, I'll tell you when, so you won't miss it."

"Alright then, today was so much fun, Takishima. Thank you!"

"Don't thank me; you wanted to go here right? I should be the one thanking you; I could've been stuck at home doing work."

"I guess so… Let's just be glad we came here and we had fun"

"Okay then" he leaned back and looked outside the window.

"Takishima" Hikari twiddled her index fingers. "I was wondering… why did you choose this type of bet? About me, spending a week with you?"

Kei was startled by her curiosity about the challenge reward which just came out of nowhere. "For now, I don't know how to answer that properly."

"Oh… why not?" She raised an eyebrow

"You'll find out yourself soon, Hikari."

"Alright…"

"Anyway, you should look out at the right window" Kei pointed

Hikari moved closer to the right window, she saw a view of the ocean and the almost down setting, the dark sky slowly covered up the light orange shade.

"Now, look at the other window" he continued instructing.

The long haired girl, moved herself to the opposite sides, all she saw were silhouettes of buildings, towers and houses, until she noticed that the sun completely disappeared and night had taken over, each buildings, towers and houses turned on their lights, revealing a beautiful night life scenery, full of bright lights everywhere, from downtown to small streets. Exactly where they were at the Ferris wheel, they had the best view to see such a wonderful transformation from a day life to night life, what made it more amazing for her was that the lights had reflected on the lake, across from the downtown area, which was just a few minute walk away from the fair.

Hikari watched in amazement, her forehead touching the window. Kei continued watching and smiling at her, he loved seeing her that way, especially whenever it's her 'first time experiences.'

"Takishima! Look, isn't it wonderful?" she asked

"You sure are." He whispered and nodded.

The Ferris wheel continued moving, they were already going down, and their ride was almost done. They got to the very bottom and the lady, who was in charge of the ride, opened the door. "I hope you enjoyed you're ride, come again"

"Today was such a fun day!" Hikari exclaimed

Suddenly, they heard a ruckus going on behind them; they looked back and saw people hovering over the Ferris wheel. "Ah! Help" "Oh no, the Ferris wheel stopped working" "Our apologies, we'll get them working as soon as possible"

"Luckily we just got off of the Ferris wheel" Kei stated. "I'd hate to get stuck in there, but I guess it won't be bad just as long as I'm with Ms. Number two" He put his arm around her.

"What? Get off me!" Hikari pushed herself away from him. "Don't even come close!" She walked ahead of him, going straight to the exit gates.

"Don't leave me behind, I'm a rabbit remember? I'd get lost and scared." Kei teased as he slowly walks behind her.

"Get lost then!" Hikari yelled and ran to exit gate.

"Hey! I was just joking, come back Ms. Number two"

"Don't call me number two!"

During the ride home, it was pretty quiet. Kei was sitting on the other side and Hikari on the opposite end.

"Say… What happened to Akira and Tadashi anyway?" Hikari asked. "I hope they're okay"

"Who knows?" Kei said bluntly.

Meanwhile...

"Akira! I'm hungry! Why did we have to follow them? They weren't doing anything bad, they were having fun, now we're stuck in this Ferris wheel and it hasn't even moved for more than 10 minutes!" Tadashi complained

"Shut up! We lost them! I wonder where they could be! I hope my angel Hikari is okay… I'm worried!" said Akira, who was looking out the window, trying to search Hikari and Kei.

"They probably left already!" the teenage boy sunk in his seat. "Do you have food, Akira? I'm starving…."

"So am I… ugh…" Both Akira and Tadashi's stomach growled.

Kei thought for a second "Yeah… they should be okay." he answered.

They arrived at the Takishima resident in less than a 10 minute ride. The maids prepared them dinner and they ate quietly. After that, Hikari decided to wash the dishes; she broke a plate after scrubbing it too hard, so the maids decided to take over and just told her to go to sleep. Kei walked her to her bedroom.

"Thanks Takishima for the wonderful day" She said before opening her room door, holding her life size yappi doll on the other hand.

"No problem, I'm glad you had fun today." Kei raised his hands and caressed a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "Goodnight"

Hikari blushed. "Um, you too" she quickly opened the door and closed it behind her.

Kei chuckled and made his way to his own room.

Hikari wasn't asleep yet; she was lying down in her bed, hugging the yappi doll Takishima traded with her. She had too much fun and excitement today that she just couldn't go to sleep.

"Maybe, spending a week with Takishima won't be that bad after all." she smiled and hugged the doll tightly. "Goodnight Takishima."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

* * *

**Authors Note: I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review. Thank you!**


	4. DAY THREE

**Authors Note: Completely revised, there may be slight changes, but still the same story. Be aware of Grammar errors, slight OOC behaviors and rushed descriptions. Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SA, nor any of the characters used.**

* * *

**Little by little**

**(Day Three)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sunday became a gloomy day, layers of clouds overlapping each other and covering the sun. Kei had left Hikari alone at the house for he had some business meeting to go to. Hikari was bored, she didn't know what to do for the whole day, so she decided to go jog around and work out for a couple of hours.

"198, 199… 200!" Hikari finished counting her sit ups. She inhaled deeply and exhaled. "What else can I do?" Her eyes scanned around the backyard, looking for things she can do. She sighed. "There's nothing… I'm just gonna go take a shower now."

Hikari stood up and dusted herself; she finished her bottle of water, and wiped all the sweat off her face. She stretched for a couple of minutes before entering Kei's house.

The bored teenage girl ran upstairs to her room, to go take a shower. She looked through her drawer full of clothes, and took out her undergarments, a black colored denim shorts, and a stripe white and blue sleeveless shirt with a hoodie. She placed all of her clothes on her bed neatly, glancing to her left; she saw the life size yappi doll. Hikari smiled for a brief second as she remembered what happened at the fair. She giggled and skipped happily to the bathroom. "Yesterday was so fun!"

After Hikari's shower, she changed to her fresh new clothes, she looked outside her window and saw that Kei had arrived from the meeting. She became worried after looking at him, she noticed how stress he looks, he was pulling his tie to loosen it up, he ran his hand through his hair, to make it messy and to get rid of the gel that he used to put his hair back, neatly.

"I should plan something for him!" She exclaimed. "Just a little thank you for yesterday… I know!" Hikari rushed to her side table drawer and took out her wallet and went downstairs.

"Takishima-san, your father just called about, he said to call him back to talk about your decisions." One of his butlers addressed.

"I'll call him later." He replied, he walked straight towards the stairs, but before he took the first step, he looked up, seeing Hikari on the top. Their eyes met for a second or two, a few red tints appeared in Kei's cheeks.

"Oh! Welcome back Takishima!" Hikari greeted, she rushed downstairs next to him.

Kei cleared his throat. "Thanks, what'd you do today while I was gone?"

"Nothing really, besides I jogged around and worked out a little, then just took a shower." She smiled at him.

"I see… No wonder you smell so citrusy." Kei leaned in and sniffed her on her head.

Hikari was startled and backed away.

Kei smiled; he then resumed going up the stairs.

"Takishima" Hikari called out.

The boy in business suit glanced over his shoulder. "Yes, number two?"

"What are you doing later?"

"Why are you asking?" Kei had a puzzled face. "I guess just work… and more work."

"Oh, well I was thinking if you wanted to go for a walk with me… you look real stressed out and maybe taking a break would help you prevent from… you know, dying."

Kei chortled and thought for a moment. "Sure, let just take a shower."

Hikari's face lightens up "Alright! I'll be waiting in the living room"

Kei shook his head and headed upstairs to take a shower.

'Takishima's decision… Hm…? I wonder what it is this time.' Hikari wondered to herself as she makes her way to the living room.

After Kei was done, he went downstairs to meet up with Hikari. They went outside to start walking to the local ice cream parlor. They took the long way going there so they have time to just breathe some fresh air, especially Kei, who was stressed out. Once they arrived at the ice cream parlor, Hikari bought a strawberry ice cream with almond sprinkles in a waffle bowl, while Kei bought just a plain vanilla ice cream cone. Hikari took a few napkins and a small plastic spoon. They sat down at the little patio of the shop.

"How was the meeting?" Hikari started the conversation.

"It was a pain in the neck." Kei replied, as he spins the cone to see if the ice cream was melting already.

"Oh… I see, I'm sorry" She was poking the ice cream with her spoon.

"Don't be. It's not your fault, besides I'm forced to, I don't have a choice." Kei stood up and grabbed a small spoon by the counter.

"Why'd you take one?" Hikari giggled.

"I don't feel like just licking the ice cream and getting things smeared on my face, Ms. Second place might make fun of me." He smiled at her.

Hikari frowned and crossed her arms "When are you going to stop calling me number two?"

"Once you beat me." Kei took a spoonful and ate it. "Aren't you going to eat your ice cream?"

"Ah! Oh yeah." Hikari noticed her ice cream was already melting and that she hasn't even took a single taste of it.

They continued eating their ice cream in silence for a couple of minutes, Kei watch cars, random people and people on bicycles pass by. Hikari who started poking her ice cream again, was in deep thought. She was staring at her ice cream.

'I wonder what Hikari's thinking?' thought Kei. He shifted his attention to her.

'I have so many question to ask… but I don't wanna offend him or annoy him… like last time, he said he didn't know how to answer me properly yet, but I really want to get an answer.' Hikari talked among herself. 'I don't only want to ask why he chose this type of reward, to literally live with him, I mean it's not going bad, it actually going smooth, but why? It's usually just a day or to go on a little date with him… or something. Now, there's more. What's this "Takishima's decision" thing? I can sense that it's something bad… Is Takishima going through a troublesome decision making that deals with corporation and the family? Especially the fact that he still has meeting even when school is still in progress, there's just one more week left before winter break and the—"

"Hikari!" Kei yelled.

Hikari broke out from her thoughts "Wah! What happened?" She looked at him.

"Your ice cream became… ice cream soup now." He pointed at it.

"What? How'd that happen?" she cried

"You tell me, you were just staring at it... Hikari, are you ok? Is there anything you want to tell me or ask me?" Kei felt worried.

"Oh, no, it's nothing. I was just thinking... a lot. Haha." She stood up, grabbing her ice cream soup and throwing it at the trash. "Do you wanna go for another walk?"

"Sure" Kei followed her.

As they walk down by the busy street, full of random strangers, they continued walking side by side, keeping a little distance from each other. Both of them kept looking around them, one would look at the other without the other noticing, and they would alternate doing that, neither of them knowing or getting caught in an eye to eye contact. Suddenly, they heard sirens coming from behind. They started hearing people murmuring and gossiping among themselves, some people started running pass by them. They stopped walking and watched a fire truck rushing down the street; the fire truck passed them and turned right on the next intersection.

"I wonder what happened…" said Hikari

"Who knows?" Kei shrugged.

They continue to walk in silence, and once they were at the intersection, they saw the fire truck parked by a near ramen shop, they saw a bunch of people crowding the shop, policemen were making them step back as the firefighter try to get rid of the remaining fires. They hear cries and conversations between the owners and the police.

"That's sad." Hikari commented

"It is…" Kei gently pushed Hikari to keep walking instead of stopping and watch the scene, they had to mind their own business and not be like those nosy people.

Kei and Hikari walked to the lake that was just across from downtown and near where they held the fair(**AN: As recalled from Day One**). They sat down at a bench, near the lake, and in front were buildings from downtown. It was still clear and not dark; the sky had turned into a warmer shade of light blue, with hints of light orange coloring the bottom, for the sun was just getting ready to set. They stayed quiet for a while, silence was surrounding them. The only noise they would hear were birds chirping, rustling in the bushes by some animal, once in a while a bicyclist would pass by, and duck's quacking as they float in the surface of the lake. They both observed every little noise since neither of them didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry this day became boring" spoke Hikari.

"Hm…? Stop apologizing. It's not boring, it's quite relaxing." Kei leaned back on the bench.

"Oh, alright then."

Another silence came between them. Hikari kept thinking of the fire scenario that they had passed by; she couldn't get rid of the people's emotion inside her mind.

"I can't stop thinking of it!" Hikari stood up and walked closer to the lake.

Kei raised an eyebrow 'What is she talking about?'

"Why did it bother me so much?" She sat down on the grass; she grabbed a twig nearby and started playing with the water with it, making water ripples.

"Talk to me about it then." Kei stood up and went next to her.

"The emotions on those people, in that fire at the ramen shop…" Hikari started.

Kei scowled at her "Hikari, it's none of our busi—"

"Takishima, I know, but I kept thinking about it, how fire is such a horrible thing… Wait, actually never mind, because in my point of view, it depends on the person on how they look at it, in a good way or a bad way. With fire you'll get burn but fire can sometimes give you warmth in the cold." Hikari expressed.

"Hmm. Go on." Kei listened.

"People should be careful sometimes, because fires ruin things, there are some things that once a fire touched, you can't do anything but slowly watch it get burned into pieces. It's also the same as us, sometimes our action or what we say is like fire…" Hikari continued explaining.

Kei grew interest at what Hikari started saying; he leaned closer, gesturing that he's still listening.

"Our actions or words may change the structure of the future… and in the end; it's whether we were thankful that 'the fire' came and replace the old things and molded a different result, or hate it and be sad for causing or letting 'the fire' change what was before."

Kei was taken aback at what she just said, her words spun in circles in his head, especially for it relates to all the reasons and secret he's been hiding. He started having 'what if's' thoughts. Kei felt anxious, with Hikari speaking that way, he didn't know what he should do next… Will it be wrong to_ start a fire_? "Hikari, sometimes… there's a reason why fires occur." Kei countered.

Hikari, who was now hugging her knees to her chest, looked at him "What makes you say that?"

"Well… there's a saying that things happen for a reason, right? And maybe…" Kei shrugged as he continued talking "Why a fire occurs is because there will be better things coming for them that it's time to change the old things. We all just need to be more understanding in life and not get used to one thing or one way of living life, there's so many things out there that you haven't seen or experience, neither have I, I mean I may travel a lot because of the corporation but, I haven't lived anyone's life style besides mine."

Hikari shifted her gaze at her reflection on the lake. "I guess you're also right." She smiled. "Thanks Takishima"

"Heh. No problem, number two." Kei leaned back as his arms supported him.

"Don't call me number two!" Hikari mumbled as her face is buried on her arms.

Kei stood up and dusted himself, getting rid of the grasses that were stuck on his pants. "We should head back now." He looked up at the sky and noticed that time had flew by so quickly, the sun just got done setting and the lights of downtown started shining, reflecting against the water. Kei looked at Hikari and reached out his hand to her, offering to help her stand up.

Hikari looked at his hand and at him. "Alright then" She smiled and took his hand, helping her stand up; she fixed her shorts and top. "Today was a great day." She stretched her arms to the sky.

The brown haired boy, walked right next to her, he slid his arm around her "How about we do something like this again?"

Hikari, not noticing his arm, faced him and giggled "Only if you're stressed out."

"I'm always stressed out, I work almost every day." He teased.

"There's other way to solve a stressed out rabbit, there's exercising, there's eating, there's—"

"Why don't you cook for me then?" Kei interrupted.

"No, you're just gonna make fun of my cooking anyways." Hikari pouted. "How about this, let's have dinner? Someday this week…?" she asked while twiddling her fingers.

Kei couldn't believe what he was hearing, was Hikari asking for a dinner date? "Sure, that sounds great."

"Alright, I'll tell Akira and the others." Hikari's face lightened up.

"Wait, wait wait, Akira and the others?" Kei took his arm back and crossed his arm.

"Why? The more the merrier!"

Kei shook his head. "It's still my reward; you're spending a week with me."

"Augh. You're one selfish rabbit." Hikari stuck out her tongue at him. "You're gonna end up alone Takishima!" She started running ahead from him.

"Heh. When are you going to give up Ms. Rank number two?" he started running also, catching up to her and then passing her.

"No fair!" Hikari complained

"How is it not fair? You had a head start, you're just too slow, second place!"

"Stop calling me second place!" She continued running.

Kei and Hikari arrived at the Takishima mansion in no time, they both caught up to their breaths, sweating but feeling refreshed. Once they entered the house, they ate dinner, and went upstairs.

"Goodnight Taki—"

"Oh wait, hold on!" Kei went up to her.

"What is it?" she smiled.

Kei leaned in, and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight, Hikari" he looked at her lovingly, stroking her head.

Hikari's face turned bright red, "E-eh! Go away you pervert!" Hikari opened her door quickly and shut it behind her.

Kei chuckled and went straight to his room. 'Oh Hikari, you never fail to amuse me'

The black haired girl was still behind her door, she slowly sunk down to the floor, her face still red. 'Why'd he do that…? What is this funny feeling, I'm feeling?' she asked herself. 'I need to rest now, there's school tomorrow.' she got up and walked to her bed, she took out her pajamas and put them on and went to bed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

* * *

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review! Thank you!**


	5. DAY FOUR

**Authors Note: Completely revised, there may be slight changes, but still the same story. Be aware of Grammar errors, slight OOC behaviors and rushed descriptions. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SA, nor any of the characters used.**

* * *

**Little by little**

**(Day Four)**

.

.

.

It was the last week of school, before winter vacation but it didn't felt like it was winter at all since the Monday was such a hot day. Hikari and Kei arrived at school together, once Hikari stepped out of Kei's car, everyone were surprise to see them together. Girl s who admires Kei started feeling envious and jealous of Hikari. "W-what's this?" "Are they dating?" "No, Kei-senpai!" they cried among themselves.

Hikari greeted everyone "Good morning!" most of them replied, but some jealous student had ignored her and gave her a cold glare. 'Um. Did I do something wrong…?'

Kei could hear the girls whine, he could feel the bitterness they gave towards Hikari 'They should get used to this soon.' He smiled and continued walking behind Hikari.

Once they arrived at the greenhouse, Akira just came out from the kitchen, holding a tray of freshly made barbarian filled éclairs. "Here you go guys!" Then she noticed that Hikari and Kei had arrived, she paused for a second, and dropped the tray.

"No!" Tadashi cried, as he watched the pastries slowly dropped to the floor.

Akira quickly sprinted towards Hikari. "Hikari-chan! You're alive! After we got separated from you guys at the Fair, I became dead worried! I couldn't even focus on the little meeting I went to, and I couldn't get any sleep! Look, I even got eye-bags over the weekend!"

"I'm fine Akira, don't worry, nothi—" Hikari suddenly remembered what happened last night, with Kei's sudden move and that funny feeling she had felt, she blushed. "Uh… um."

Akira had a puzzled face. "Hikari...? Did something happen?"

"Ah, no! Nothing" she shook her head. "Nothing happened."

"Are you sure?" Akira felt skeptical about her answer.

"Yes" Hikari held both of Akira's hand. "Nothing happened" she smiled to reassure her best friend.

Akira looked down at their hands. "Okay Hikari, I believe you, but please feel free to tell me anything, even if it includes that monster, I mean especially if it's related to him!"

"I will" Hikari let go of her hands and walked over to the other SA members, greeting them Good morning.

The day went by real slow and hot, yes it was definitely not a winter feeling, it was like summer in December.

"Ugh. Why is it still hot?" Tadashi fanned himself with his hand "And it's already in the afternoon, shouldn't it cool down at least?"

"Stop complaining and just drink your iced tea then!" Akira snapped at him while pouring ice tea in their glasses.

"Thanks Akira!" Hikari smiled at her.

"Hikari darling you're so cute!" Akira gave Hikari a hug.

"Hehe." She scratched the back of her head, feeling flattered. Hikari glanced at Kei, who was typing furiously on his laptop. "Takishima, it's hot, you should drink your tea."

"Leave that beast alone, Hikari." Akira made her way back to the kitchen to make some more iced tea.

Kei stopped typing and looked up at her. "Is Hikari worried that I might get a heat stroke?" he teased.

"N-no! I'm not w-worried!" Hikari stammered.

The rest of the SA gang drank their teas quietly as they listened to both of their conversation.

"If that's the case…" Kei shut his laptop lid; he walked up to her and gave her a lift. "Why don't we take a dip in my pool then?"

"WHA—"Hikari's face turned bright red. "L-Let me down, Takishima! I-I don't w-want to!" Hikari yelled but Kei ignored her protests and starts walking towards the door.

Everyone watched them left. "..."

"We should go to the beach also." Megumi flipped her board towards them

"We totally should!" Tadashi's face lightened up.

"Hikari-chan!" Akira called when she opened the kitchen door. "I made more ice-" Akira was cut off when she noticed that there were only 4 SA students in the room. "Where's Hikari? She scanned the room. "And where is…" Akira blinked a few times. "KEI!"

Akira's loud furious voice, made everything shake, everyone ducked while they covered their ears.

Hikari and Kei got picked up by his' chauffer who was already waiting outside the school. Hikari rested her chin on her hand as she sat far away from Kei.

Kei looked outside his window aimlessly. He watched every single thing they passed by, then he took out his phone and started typing something, he looked at it for a second, closed it and put it back in his pocket.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Oh, I just texted someone, something, just asked for a little favor, that's it."

"I see." Hikari bit her lower lip. "Takishima, why do you wanna go swimming? Shouldn't we invite the others then?"

"Well, one, you were the one worried about me getting a heat stroke, so why not go swimming? Two, it's still my reward, and I only want to spend it with Hikari." Kei replied, he took out his phone once again and checked the new message that arrived. Kei smiled and put his phone back.

"Hm…" Hikari shifted her attention outside the window 'Swimming… I don't even have anything to wear!' she thought and cried waterfalls inside her mind.

Hikari noticed the ride going back to Kei's house seemed longer than it usually would, but finally they arrived, though Hikari felt her heart beating twice as much as before, she started feeling funny all over again, especially inside her stomach, she didn't know what it meant nor she wasn't sure why it's happening. She stepped out from the car and with every step being made, her heart beat would get louder and louder, one thing she knows though was that she was feeling anxiety.

"Well, I'll go get ready. You should too." Stated Kei, he closed the door behind him and walked straight upstairs. Hikari watched him walk upstairs. 'Why does it seem like it isn't not bothering Takishima? Won't it be awkward, we're rivals… right?' She sighed and made her way up the stairs. 'I don't even have anything wear… I'll just go with shorts and a tank top.' Hikari opened the door in her room, she put her stuff down at the side of her bed, then she noticed a gift bag next to the yappi doll, she read the scribbles written on the bag, _To Hikari, enjoy! _"I wonder who it's from…?" she slowly opened the gift bag, she rummage through the different colored tissue papers, she then felt a long silky fabric, she pulled it out, surprised at what she's holding, she quickly put it back inside. Her cheeks turned red. "What the heck? How did they kno—? TAKISHIMA!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Kei chuckled, who was outside her door "I see you got my gift." He knocked. "May I come in?"

"No, you may not come in!" She barked "I'm not wearing that!"

"I know you wouldn't have a bathing suit prepared, so I got someone to buy one real quick and drop it off here."

"What? Why? I'm completely fine with just wearing shorts and a tank top!" Hikari exclaimed. 'Maybe that's why the ride going here took a little while…'

"So you're just gonna waste the hard work that person did, who bought it and dropped it off here?" Kei asked.

Hikari felt a tiny bit of guilt. "N-no!"

"Then you should just wear it, you'll look cute in it." The brown haired chirped, excited to see her in a bathing suit, even though he doesn't know what it looks like completely, but hoping for something that would fit her perfectly.

"Fine!" Hikari gave up.

"Alright, I'll wait at the pool for you." Kei went downstairs and outside to the back.

"Here we go, Hikari" she told herself as she held the bag tightly; she went inside the bathroom and closed it behind her.

Kei arrived at the pool. He was wearing black board shorts, with a gray outline at the seam of the shorts, and a plain white shirt. He sitting was by the pool, his legs already dipped on the water.

"Takishima?" Hikari called out, making sure he was already there.

"I'm right here." He replied. Kei glanced over his shoulder as he waited for her to arrive, suddenly, after seeing her, his mind exploded. Blood rushed quickly through his veins, his heart pumping twice as much than the usual, and his stomach was turning inside out, and most of all he started having his_ thoughts of wonders._

Hikari was wearing a two-piece bikini, a black lacy halter top with white paisley design and matching with a very short swim shorts, her hair tied up into a pony tail. Kei was one happy camper today. 'God, please take my soul right now' he thought 'I can't handle this much.'

"What now?" Hikari asked, breaking into his thoughts.

"W-what?" Kei's face was beat red.

"Takishima what's wrong? Your face is… red." She bends down to feel his forehead with her hand.

Kei was startled by her touch and the view in front of him. He was a few inches away from parts of heaven, he backed away but there weren't any more spaces to scoot, he ended up falling in the pool and splashing water at Hikari accidentally.

"Takishima!" She quickly jumped in and started splashing water at him.

"Hey it was an accident!" He covered himself

"Excuses!" She continued.

"Alright then, if you want to play that way."

Hikari stopped and looked at him with a confused face; suddenly it was her turn to look like a tomato.

Kei took off his white shirt, he shook his head to get rid of the water dripping from his head, Kei wringed his shirt to get rid of the water it absorbed and threw it by the side of the pool. Hikari continued watching him, drips of water from his hair, trickled down to his slender and a tad bit muscular, body. The tingling feeling in her stomach came back, heat was rising up to her face, she felt nervous, but she didn't move a single muscle.

"Hikari!" Kei snapped his fingers in front of her "You're turning red, you like what you're seeing huh?" he teased.

"T-th-that i-is r-righ— I MEAN WRONG!" Hikari shook her head, coming back to her senses.

Kei raised an eyebrow, he smirked. "Sure, Ms. Number two"

"Don't call me number two!" She started punching him.

"You better watch who you're hitting." He warned her.

She stopped for a brief second "And Why is that?" and then she continued.

"Because I will do this." He took Hikari's hand that was about to hit him again, he pulled her in, twisting her to face the opposite instead of facing him; he trapped her in his arms; her back leaning against his chest.

'What the?' Hikari was startled.

Suddenly she felt a poke at her side. "Ah!" she yelped, Kei began poking and tickling her while she's at his grip. "Haha! TakiSHI—! Ma! Quit IT! HahaHA! I ca—! CAN'T! Breathe! HaHAha!"

"Ticklish much?" He stopped then scooped her up, giving her a princess lift. Hikari was still laughing and before she could catch her breath, he gently threw her a few feet away.

He chuckled and waited for her to swim back up the surface, after a few seconds, she still didn't swim up 'Where is she? Did I throw her that deep?' Kei started to get worried, he swam down and found Hikari on the bottom, her legs was up to her chest and her hands were at the back of her neck. He went straight towards her and grabbed her by the waist and swam back up.

"Hikari! I'm sorry! I didn't mea—" He didn't finish his sentence as he just stared at Hikari who was looking at him, her cheeks became really rosy and her eyes are wide open. He noticed her left hand was still at the back of her neck, while her other arm was across her chest. 'What the…?' he thought, just then it all made sense to him like a jigsaw puzzle, where he had put all the pieces at the right spot. Hikari's halter got untied and she was trying to tie it back together while she was down there to prevent from _flashing_ herself. "I'm sorr—"

Hikari smacked Kei across his face.

"Ow."

"Pervert."

Hikari turned her back on him and tried tying the two laces together, but her strands of her hair would get in the way. "Ah, ouch."

"Here, I'll help you." Kei moved closer to her, he stroke all her hair to her side and took the laces and gently yet tightly tying them up.

Hikari blushed, and so did Kei, before he put stroked hair behind, he took one more glance at her bare back. His blush got deeper, and then he stroked all her hair to the back.

"...thanks." said Hikari turn around and face him.

"No problem." Kei looked to the side as he scratched his head. "What do you wanna do now?"

"Um. I don't know… we can just swim around, or just race each other and then relax." Hikari suggested to get rid of the awkward atmosphere between them.

"Sure." Kei nodded and they just started swimming around, laughing and having challenges amongst them. They enjoyed the time spent swimming together, it was already mid-afternoon, the sun was about ready to set.

"We should stop now, I'll go get us towels, yeah?" said Kei.

Hikari nodded as she continued floating in the water.

Kei swam back to the edge and lift himself up from the pool, he shook his head to get water out from his hair, and he walked back all the way inside his mansion to get what he was getting. Hikari watched him move around; she stayed quiet for a few minutes and continued freestyle swimming.

She swam to the edge of the pool and rested her arms on the tiles and her head. "What time is it?" she looked around, she watched the sun as it slowly goes down. She lifted herself up from the pool to sit down on the chairs while waiting for him, then a light breeze of wind blew at her, she shivered. 'It's getting cold now…' she thought 'I wonder what's taking Takishima so long?' She sat down on a chair, rubbing her arms to keep herself warm, suddenly she noticed white clothing on the side of the pool. 'Oh, Takishima's shirt.' she went over to the side and took it; it was still damp. Then another breeze blew. Hikari shivered once more, goose bumps started forming on her skin. She opened the shirt and wore it. 'This'll keep me from getting cold' she thought and smiled.

Hikari was sitting down by the side of the pool, watching the sun set. Her bikini's outline became visible through Kei's white shirt. She let out sigh "I still want my questions answered."

"What questions?"

Hikari stood up and turn around as she heard Kei's voice behind her, she found him holding two towels, and two soda pops.

Kei was surprise at the sight he's looking at, 'she's… wow.' It left him speechless, he finds her _sexy_ in his shirt.

Hikari had a puzzled face; she looked down at her and noticed that she's wearing his shirt. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Um, I-I was getting c-cold, that's why I wore it, I'm sorry I didn't ask for permission"

Kei shook his head snapping out of his thoughts. "No, it's ok" He went beside her, and sat down, so did she. There was an awkward silent between them. Both were trying to look away from each other. Kei leaned back, his arms supporting him while Hikari started playing with the straw in her soda pop.

"You tired?" Kei broke the silent.

"Huh? Oh, no, not really. You?" she replied.

"Same."

"Ok" She looked at the sun set view from his pool again; Silhouettes of tall palm trees and some houses on the hills could be seen. Hikari giggled.

"What's so funny?" He looked at her.

"Nothing" She sighed. "I just remembered something." Hikari hugged her knees and continued looking at the view. "That sure is pretty."

Kei wasn't paying attention to where she was looking at or whatever she was saying; his attention was just at her. "Yep, you are pretty." He snapped back to reality as he realized what he just said. He looked away, his cheeks became red.

Hikari was startled after hearing it from him, she bit her lower lip, she started pretending that she didn't hear him, she shifted her attention to him "What'd you say?"

"Hm? Nothing." He hesitated, still looking away from her.

She leaned closer to him, Hikari put her hands at his face and cradled it to face her "What'd you say?" she asked again.

Kei, who was staring at her innocent eyes, made it difficult for him to lie "I said you're pretty."

Hikari's face turned red.

Kei slowly leaned closer to her, until he can breathe in what she breathes out. He closed his eyes and resumed leaning in, but he was surprise when he couldn't feel anything but the thin air, as if Hikari had disappeared from his sight. He opened his eyes and found Hikari backed away an inch or two.

Hikari's eyes were wide open and her face became a darker shade of red. 'Did I just move away…?'

Kei felt embarrassed. 'I scared her again... Damn it.' He cussed under his breath and stood up. "I'm sorry..." Kei apologized. "I didn't mean to, it was my fault."

Hikari looked at him… confused. Another minute of silence passed.

"We should go back now before it gets too cold." Said Kei, but before he could start walking ahead, he felt something on holding him back on his hand. He glanced at his hand found Hikari's in his.

"I'm so confused right now…" She was looking down at her feet. "Takishima, will you help me find my way…?"

Kei was surprise; he lowered his head, casting a shadow in his face. He looked up at her and smiled. He tightens the grip of holding her hand. "I will."

The two walked together, hand-in-hand. Hikari was blushing deeply, she felt awkward and nervous, though she didn't want to let go. It was getting her mixed up, random thoughts ran across her mind like there's no tomorrow. Kei on the other hand, felt that what was happening was too good to be true, he enjoyed holding her hand, but he doubted that Hikari wanted to do something like this in the beginning, she's just forcing herself, but whenever he tries to loosen his grip, she would hold on to his. Kei was also mixed up, but he was happy for the time being.

Once they arrived back inside the house, they went on their separate rooms, to rinse and change clothes. Hikari finished before Kei did, so she went downstairs to wait for him so they could eat dinner together. While she waits for him, endless questions came back inside her mind. 'We're we just holding hands…? I wonder what Takishima was thinking? He probably didn't want to, it seems like he was trying to let go at some point but I keep trying to get a hold of his hand… I'm being ridiculous.' Hikari buried her face in her palms. 'What am I feeling…? I'm so confuse…'

Suddenly, she heard the doorbell ring. Hikari looked up to see if anyone was going to answer it, no one did. She stood up and walked to the door; she slowly unlocked and opened it. Her face lightens up after seeing a familiar pink haired girl. "Sakura!"

"Hello Hikari!" She waved at her.

"Come in!" Hikari opened the door widely "We're just about to eat dinner too."

"Oh its fine, I was just here to drop something off for Kei." Sakura handed her a piece of folded paper.

Hikari took it and looked at it for a second "What's this? That is if you don't mind me asking…?"

"Kei owes me money. He made me run to the closest department store earlier to go buy a pair of swimsuit for you" Sakura started nudging Hikari on her arms "I see you guys went swimming today, how'd it go?" she smiled sheepishly.

"W-what? You were the one who bought it? B-but, Takishima said that he b-bought it!" Hikari stammered.

The pink haired thought for a minute then shrugged her shoulders "Well, he is paying me back… so I guess. Anyways, you're not answering my question! How'd it go?"

"Uh… um, it was fun." She replied.

"You're lying, something happened and you're not telling me." Sakura glared at Hikari.

"Um..!" Hikari grabbed Sakura by her arm and dragged her inside to the kitchen. She panted for second, catching her breath after sprinting quickly.

Sakura grabbed a glass of water at the side and gave it to Hikari.

"Thanks." She took the glass and drank the water in one gulp.

"So… something did happen, am I right?"

Hikari looked down and nodded.

"Well" Sakura moved to the island counter and sat down on one of the bar-stools, she gestured Hikari to sit down next to her. "Tell me the whole story."

She walked over and did what Sakura asked her to do. After a long and never ending explanation of what's been happening about her, Hikari thought she would never have a conclusion.

"… and that's it." Hikari sighed "I'm so confuse… This is the first time that ever happened to me, I don't know what to do."

Sakura's face was on her arms, which was resting on the counter. "Based on what you just told me, you're developing feelings for Kei."

Hikari blushed "W-what? How can that be… we're rivals, aren't we?"

"Do you like Kei?" Sakura asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course not, again, we're rivals." Hikari answered furiously.

"Then tell me why are you having butterflies towards him?"

"Butterflies?"

"You know, that funny feeling… as I recall from your explanation" Sakura cleared her throat "He kissed me on cheek after bidding goodnight, but I felt so nervous, so I quickly went inside my room, but during that time… I felt this funny feeling in my stomach… I didn't know what it was… Did I get a stomach ache out of nowhere?" She mocked Hikari's voice.

"I don't speak like that!" The black haired snapped. "Though now I know that those are called butterflies."

"You normally get those when you're nervous or excited for something, it happens over general things, but it usually means something, and in your case, with the goodnight kiss, the little afternoon swimming you guys had, and everything else you guys had done together, you slowly developed feelings for him." Sakura explained. "You may not know it because you're very dense; I pity Kei for that part…"

"Wha—?"

"But back to the topic. You don't know since it's your first time, your heart gets out of control because it's excited to do all these new experiences you haven't done, whilst your mind, it's thinking that whatever's been happening is unusual because you're not used to it, therefore, your mind and heart argues and you don't know which one to believe in. To make things clear, your heart is starting to like him, but your mind is still set on seeing him as rival, which results in making you confuse and mixed up." Sakura continued.

Hikari who was mind blown after Sakura's explanation. "…"

"It can't be helped, this is exciting though! Hikari's finally having feelings!" Sakura cheered happily.

"No, I do not!" Hikari disagreed.

"You're in the first stage of admitting the truth, you're denying it." Sakura pointed. "Deny, deny, deny."

"But that's impossible. Takishima doesn't like me; he's just weird and perverted."

Sakura stared at her in disbelief 'How dense can you get?' She shook her head. "You do know that Kei likes you… right?"

"No! Takishima doesn't! He's just playing around, he's just being a guy, weird, perverted, disgusting, and rude!"

Sakura grabbed Hikari by her shoulders and started shaking her "Hikari, open your eyes! You're blind and too focused on defeating him, that you don't realize how much he likes you and how much he's been in love with you ever since!"

"I-in l-love?"

"Yes, in love! Oh God Hikari, if only we weren't friends, I'd slap you right now." Sakura rubbed her temples, feeling stressed out just explaining all these things to Hikari. "Didn't you even notice a single thing…? He asked you to live with him, he teases you and get you all worked up, you guys had a date and he didn't want anyone with you guys. Isn't obvious…?"

"I… I know that Sakura… it's not that I didn't noticed all these things, it's just, it's difficult to believe it." Hikari stated.

Meanwhile in Kei's room, he's been done rinsing himself and changing, but a pile of work caught up to him, he needed to finish a few things before the due date which was the last day of the week. Kei's phone lit up.

_Mom calling…_

"What does she want…?" Kei took his phone and answered the call. "Yes?"

"You ignorant son, you didn't even called you father back yesterday! What happened?" Midori yelled from the other end of the line.

"Sorry, I forgot. I went to the meeting, I explained and did what you guys told me to do. I received the call afterwards, and then I just did something else." Kei replied calmly.

"Alright then, but your father needs your decision now, what will it be Kei?"

"What's there to decide? I practically don't have a choice but to go, the meeting yesterday suggested to get all other companies that is connected to the corporation, get notified and start initiation soon, especially with the changes that are about to happen, or everything else will go down the drain." He explained.

"Okay then, I'll send you the ticket on the way here, along with the list of companies we'll be going to, then I'll be go—"

"Mom, I have a question." Kei interrupted

"Oh, what is it?"

"How long will this take...?" he asked.

Midori felt the sadness in her son's voice. "I don't know… a while, more than the given winter break week in your school. It's already positive that companies will take a while."

Kei frowned, forming wrinkles on his forehead. "Damn it."

"I'm sorry, I know you don't want to be separated from her… but it'll get better once the chips fall where they may."

He inhaled and exhaled deep. "Then, I'll try my best."

"I'm sorry again; well I have to go now. Your father is calling me to go back inside the meeting room."

"Alright, bye." Kei hung up, before his mom could say goodbye also. Disappointment and anger could be read all over Kei's face. Kei shut his laptop; he leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes. 'I should go down now, Hikari's probably waiting…' He stood up and left his room, while walking down the hallway, he heard voices downstairs; he made his way quietly to see who it was.

"I don't know… I really doubt it." Hikari said as she finished another glass of water.

"Doubt what?" Kei asked, coming from behind.

"Wh- what are you doing here?" Hikari quickly jumped off from the stool. "I-I mean, have you been listening to our conversation!"

"I live here and no, I just got here." Said Kei, he shifted his attention at Sakura "What are you doing here?"

Sakura dusted herself; "I came here to drop off something for you" she took the piece of paper lying on the counter and gave it to him. "You owe me."

"Alright, I'll pay you back sometime this week, just visit our school then." Said Kei.

"Sure thing." Sakura faced Hikari "Well, that was a nice conversation; we'll talk more later, okay? And keep me updated on anything new" she winked at her and gave her hug. She walked straight to the door "Bye guys!" and left.

"How long was she here?" Kei looked at Hikari.

Hikari met his eyes; she turned red and quickly looked away. "Um… for half an hour I think."

"Hikari, are you okay?" Kei raised an eyebrow, noticing Hikari's actions have been different lately.

"Um yeah! I'm completely fine. Do you want to eat something?" Hikari asked, still avoiding looking at him.

"Just a little snack, I'll just go grab some chips over at the pantry."

"Alright then, well, I should head to bed now!" Hikari rushed upstairs to her room.

Kei was hopelessly confused, he shook his head and went to the pantry to grab a little snack.

Hikari closed the door slowly; she locked it and sat down on her bed. "Whatever Sakura just told me, are they true?" she asked herself, thus resulting in drowning in her own thoughts again.

Kei remained downstairs, eating a bag of chips and drinking a can of soda. He scanned the receipt quietly, looking at how much he owes Sakura for the bathing suit that he asked her to buy for Hikari. He folded the paper once again and put it in his pocket. "I wonder what they talked about earlier... Hikari's been acting weird lately, and most of all, she tried avoiding looking at me." Kei wondered as he resumed eating his potato chips in silence and alone in the kitchen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue.**

* * *

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review! Thank you! **


	6. DAY FIVE

**Authors Note: Completely revised, there may be slight changes, but still the same story. Be aware of Grammar errors, ****OOC**** behaviors and rushed descriptions. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SA, nor any of the characters used.**

* * *

**Little by little**

**(Day Five)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadashi!" Akira yelled at the top of her lungs, making the whole greenhouse shake. "Those chocolate cringles were supposed to be for everyone!"

Tadashi was whimpering behind the couch where the twins' were sitting down, "I'm sorry Akira! I'm really hungry and I haven't eaten anything yet and once I smelled the scent of the fresh batch, I couldn't control myself"

"You're such an idiot!" Akira glared at him "Now, I have to make another batch!" she sighed and made her way to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry! Here, I'll help you make them!" Tadashi ran up to her.

Akira was surprise at Tadashi's sudden action, her cheeks tinted red. "F-fine! That's good! You're paying back with hard labor!" She grabbed Tadashi by the tie and dragged him inside.

"H-hard labor?" Tadashi felt like his soul was about to get taken away by death, but before he could escape death; he was already there in no time.

Ryuu and the twins just watched them with no particular expression, things like that were very typical inside the greenhouse that they got used to it. The animal lover suddenly noticed Hikari, who was staring into space, her face resting on her palms, "Hikari…?"

Hikari didn't come back to her sense, her mind wasn't in her body at all, and he knew it was somewhere else. Ryuu put down the rabbit he was petting next to Jun and Megumi; he went up to Hikari and snapped his fingers in front of her.

"No I don't!" Hikari shouted, her mind coming back to her but still thinking the same thing. "Ah… eh…!" She took the pillow beside her, and buried her face out of embarrassment.

Ryuu looked at the twins over his shoulder. Jun and Megumi had a puzzled face, they shrugged at him. He faced Hikari. "Say, Hikari, Why don't we go for a walk?"

Hikari nodded, still had her face glued to the pillow.

They left the greenhouse through the backdoor as they decide to go for a little walk before the afternoon classes begin. It was pretty windy during the calm Tuesday noon. They sat down at the nearest bench. They sat down at opposite ends, not trying to look at each other. Hikari was still embarrassed after staring into space and just shouting out of nowhere, while Ryuu, he wasn't quite sure what was going on in Hikari's mind, but he was sure it had to deal with Kei, since this morning, the atmosphere was pretty awkward between them and Hikari's behavior had been different towards Kei, it wasn't the usual 'Don't call me number two!' atmosphere.

"How'd you been, Hikari?" Ryuu scratched the back of his head, finding a way to break the awkward silence between them and to get Hikari talking.

"I've been okay." She answered while playing with a leaf that got stuck in her hair.

"I see." Ryuu paused for a few seconds, wording out what he wants to talk to her about. "I know this is sudden, but is there something going on between you and Kei?"

Hikari was startled by Ryuu's question, inside she was panicking, but she remained calm. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, this morning, there was that tension that all of us felt, right when you and Kei went inside the Greenhouse."

The black-haired was crying waterfalls inside her mind, as she failed to hide that there is something going on, not between her and Kei, but deals with both of them. "Ryuu, have you ever had… what they called butterflies in your stomach?" she asked.

Ryuu blushed, as an image of Finn came across his mind. "You can say that…" he hesitated.

"Since when did you start having those butterflies?" she continued to ask.

His blush turned into a deeper shade of red. Memories of him and Finn together starts filling up his mind. "I guess it started once I noticed that I was falling for someone who I least expected to fall for." He smiled at her.

Hikari was struck by his response, his replied ringed inside her mind, slowly it gets stuck inside her thoughts and slowly it fits relatively to what Sakura had pointed out to her last night. 'It's difficult to believe it though…' she said to herself.

Ryuu looked up at the sky, "Could it be possibly you're getting butterflies towards someone, that's why you asked?"

Hikari was taken aback at how exact Ryuu is, as if he was some kind of mind reader, she hesitantly nodded at him.

"Then, it should be easy for you, Hikari." He turned his attention at her "You wouldn't have to feel the anxiety of not getting the same response." Ryuu knew that Kei was head over heels for Hikari, though he also knew that Hikari was very dense, but the fact that she's now the one developing feelings for Kei, it really should be easy for her; she had no absolute reason to doubt that Kei wouldn't respond the same way.

"W-what do you m-mean by t-that?" Hikari stammered.

"You've probably have heard this many times now, or you have been still oblivious, but Kei is madly in love with you."

Hikari blushed.

"I sense that you've been told, or you already knew. That's surprising, knowing you're very dense" Ryuu chuckled.

'Sakura was right… he does, but why?' Hikari thought. "But isn't it difficult to believe it?" she asked.

Ryuu looked at her and thought for moment. "No. Ever since the first time you became part of the SA, Kei has been happier than ever. It's not difficult for any of us to believe that Kei loves you. He does, and it's written all over his face, you probably also took noticed of that now, right?"

She bit her lower lip.

"Hikari, it's now obvious to me that you have developed feelings for Kei, don't try denying it anymore, but I do think I understand what you're going through, this whole confusion from your heart to your mind, am I correct?"

Hikari nodded

"All I can say is that, follow your heart. Remember how you dream of getting first place and defeating Kei, are in your heart and you follow that? Well, now 'falling for Kei' is also part of your heart, why don't you follow your heart anymore?" Ryuu explained. "Returning to your dream of getting first place, your mind had supported it, by having determination, but now your mind is set on seeing Kei as an enemy, whilst your heart slowly breaks that image. Your mind isn't cooperating with your heart, which makes it difficult for you to believe that you like Kei and that Kei had been in love with you."

She continued listening to Ryuu explain.

"Maybe it's time for a little change, Hikari. Not who you are, Kei would never want you to change but change your mind's perspective towards him and cooperate with the heart, and I'll guarantee you it'll give you a much better view on what is in front of you." Ryuu stood up and stretched his arms. "We should head back now, class will start soon and Akira's probably looking for us."

"I-I'll catch up to you" Hikari said, as she stared into space. Ryuu's explanation lingered inside her mind.

"Oh… Alright then. I'll see you there Hikari." Ryuu started walking back to the greenhouse.

Hikari remained seated on the bench, she continued thinking of what Ryuu had just explained to her, and along with the conversation she had with Sakura last night. Slowly, doubts and anxiety were fading from her. She knew that Kei does love her, why he teases her so much and why he wanted to spend most of the days with her alone, rather than being with other people. On the other hand, for herself, she couldn't deny anymore that she does, she does have feelings for him now, after the last four days, living with him, going places and doing random things with him. In her heart, she had developed the sense of falling, though her mind may still get stuck into seeing him as a rival, but who would blame her? It is difficult to change something that you've been used to. Going back to the conversation she and Kei had, about the fire, how you can either look at it in a good way or in a bad way, Kei looked at it, that fires happen for a reason, to not get used to living one way, but to experience different ways, maybe falling in love are one of the different things in life that hasn't been applied to the way she's been living life. A faint smile slowly crept on her face. "Maybe loving Takishima wouldn't be as bad." She said to herself. Hikari stood up and began walking towards the Greenhouse.

As the time had passed by, ending another school day, winter break was just three more days away.

"Goodbye!" Jun called out to Hikari, Akira and Tadashi, who remained in the greenhouse. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Hikari!" Ryuu called her name.

Hikari smiled at him, he nodded at her and she did too, knowing what he meant by his nod.

"Hikari-chan, I'll be going now, I still have to go to the airline to fix some commotion going on about there." She hugged her best friend. "Stay safe and call me as soon as possible if anything or anyone dares to hurt you." Akira took all her stuff.

"Akira, may I come with you?" Tadashi grinned.

The purple haired blushed "W-why?"

"I don't really wanna go home yet and I'd like to see Akira do some serious work besides in the kitchen"

Akira automatically punched Tadashi and stormed off.

"Wait! I-I'm sorry Akira! I d-didn't mean to offend you!" Tadashi followed her.

Hikari giggled and packed her things. 'Takishima's been inside the library for almost the entire school day, he practically skipped all the lessons.' She thought while her cheeks had turned slightly red. 'I should check up on him if he's alright.' Hikari, locked the doors of the greenhouse and made her way to the library, where Kei had isolated himself throughout the day.

She quietly entered the dimmed light library, only a few students were still there, studying, chatting with each other, or helping out the librarian. She went inside the SA private library, she noticed that a small light was lit by the corner of a table, she saw figure leaning against the table, as she went closer, she had to hold back her laugh, she covered her mouth and let out a soft laugh at what she was looking at. Kei was sleeping, on top of his laptop, papers were scattered everywhere on the table, stack of books and different coded binders were next to him. Hikari cleared her throat; she stood beside him, and poked him on the shoulder. "Takishima."

No respond.

"Takishima" he continued poking.

"Hmm?" Kei hummed.

"Wake up, it's time to go." She leaned close to him.

Kei fluttered his eyes open, feeling confuse on hearing the phrase 'it's time to go.' Suddenly, he met a familiar face in front of him, something that he'd always wanted to happen, to see the face of his beloved one, whenever he wakes up, but not at that kind place. Kei had noticed that he wasn't at home, but he was still at the school library at five in the afternoon, the place was a bit dark, and only his desk lamp gave little light to the room. He jumped and backed away a few feet. "H-Hikari!" he said.

Hikari smiled at him "I see you were sleeping soundly."

Kei felt embarrassed. "I didn't know school was already over… I lost tracked."

"I can tell." Hikari sat down on the table next to his. "Shall we go home?"

"S-sure, let me just pack my things." Kei shuffled around his area, putting all the papers together and keeping them in his binders. He took the stacked books and other binders back to where it belonged; he put his laptop inside its case and pushed his chair in, turning off the lamp along the way. "Let's go." Kei said and walked to the door, Hikari followed.

As they went outside the library, Kei took out his phone, to make a phone call at home to pick them up, but before he could punch in the contact.

"Takishima, can we walk going home… just for today…?" Hikari tugged on his SA uniform.

Kei was surprise by her sudden action, she seemed to be acting different, last night, she would avoid any eye contact with him, and same goes this morning, when preparing to go to school and when they arrived at the greenhouse. 'Did something happen?' he asked himself. "Um… Sure, if you'd like." Kei replied to her.

While walking towards the exit gate, they both remained quiet. The sun just got done setting and all street lamp post started lighting up automatically. They walked side-by-side, keeping a small distance between them. Kei, still a bit drowsy from his sleep, tried to keep himself awake by making up questions inside his mind, mostly about Hikari's actions. "Hikari, why don't we stop by at a restaurant to eat dinner?" Kei offered.

"Oh, if you're hungry, okay." Hikari smiled at him

"Why, you're not hungry?" he asked.

Silence took over them and they heard Hikari's tummy growl.

"A little."

Kei chuckled "sure."

They decided to walk to the nearest Ramen shop around the streets. They ordered the same thing and ate their noodles, peacefully.

Once they finished, they paid for their Ramen and they continued to walk to Kei's mansion. Another silence had taken over, Kei who didn't mind, was enjoying walking with her, but he just didn't like the fact that it was too quiet. On the other hand, Hikari, who was planning on telling Kei the recent conversation she had with Ryuu and Sakura, and what they talked about, she slowly worded them out in her mind, carefully constructing a proper explanation, trying to avoid any awkward tension between them, but she knew that it was inevitable.

"I talked to Ryuu earlier today." She spoke, breaking the silence.

Kei raised a brow, "Oh really? What did you guys talk about?"

"Things… certain things, well, actually he did most of the talking, like he explained something to me."

"What did Ryuu explained to you?"

"He explained things…"

"Hikari, what things? Things can be anything." Kei snapped, slowly getting annoyed with Hikari's constant repeats of the word things, failing to cover up the real topic.

"Things about butterflies..."

Kei dropped his head down, 'Oh, just insects…'

"The funny feeling you get in your stomach when you're with someone you… love."

He shifted his attention to her 'Wait, it's not about the insect.'

"Well… practically about 'falling in love' with certain people… and it's the same conversation I had with Sakura last night, if you remembered she stopped by." She gazed up at him.

Kei nodded.

"They told me something that I wasn't aware. I've been oblivious about it, because I only lived my life one way, a fire hasn't occurred in my life, yet."

Kei was bewildered with her mentioning their metaphorical conversation about fires. Slowly, Kei catches up to what she's meaning to say, he wasn't slow and dense like her, he knew that Sakura and Ryuu had told her and put some senses into her about his love towards her, but what made them? Kei was stuck in that question. Has Hikari finally realized what he has been doing all these years? Was Hikari curious? Or better yet, did she develop feelings?

Hikari tried explaining it to Kei without going straight to the point, but she kept getting tongue twist, or she'd leave out information that she feels is important, and needed to be said in order for him to understand, but eventually she gave up and decided to just get to the point, in a straight up way.

"I've been too oblivious about your feelings!" she spoke, just in time when they arrived at Kei's front gate.

Kei stayed quiet, what's there to say? All of what Ryuu and Sakura had told her was true, and finally now she realizes it and she admits that she wasn't aware, he felt happy inside. Before he opened the gate, he took a step toward Hikari. He caressed her cheek with his right hand. "What they told you are all true, Hikari." Kei lifted her face so she can look at him. "I'm glad that you finally realize certain things I've been working on for years now, and recalling from the beginning of the challenge we had, almost a week ago, I had my personal reasons why I chose this remember? Not only because I'm a rabbit, there are still a few more and one of them is that, I wanted to confess to you, I just didn't know how without scaring you or acting so sudden."

Hikari blushed; she bit her lower lip and squeezed her bag handle tight.

"I knew I would need a week to finally man up and just confess my feelings to you, and hoping you'd understand the _other_."

Hikari raised an eyebrow, confused about what he meant 'understand the other'.

"But, that's a different story, now isn't the time, what matters right now is the main reason, because I do love you, Hikari."

Her blush deepened. Suddenly, her heart started racing, her mind filling up with questions, 'was it time for it to change? Is this the fire that's occurring…?' she wondered, Hikari inhaled and exhaled. "I-I… I too, feel the s-same way, Takishima…"Hikari said, her eyes shut, her left hand clutching on her shirt right where her chest is.

Kei's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he just heard come out from her mouth. He slowly shook his head and smiled at her. He felt happy inside, he was jumping in glee in his mind. "What did you say?" Kei teased, wanting to hear it from her again.

"Eh…! Uh, um… I feel the s-same way." She said in a low voice, hardly being audible.

"What was that?" Kei continued teasing, he leaned closer.

"I l-like you…" she whispered, her head lowered down, embarrassed to show her tomato face.

"What?" Kei asked once more.

"I like you, Takishima!" she looked up at him; her cheeks had turned red, a confession that got her so worked up.

Kei smiled at her, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I'm really glad that you do." He whispered in her ear.

Hikari started feeling butterflies in her stomach; her heart was beating so loud, that she felt that she could hear it already.

"So I'll ask you now, Will you be my girlfriend?" Kei pulled himself away from her, to watch her reaction after his proposal.

Hikari stared into his brown eyes. 'Is this a chance to live life in a different way? Experience the different things life throws? Could this be a fire starting…?' she asked herself, she lowered her head for a moment.

Kei felt uneasy with her sudden gesture. 'Did I just make her sad? Did I just scare her?' he felt worried, and guilt was building up. He turn around to open the gates, until he felt Hikari's arms slid around him, she buried her face on his back and started murmuring words. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

Kei's guilt and the anxiety he felt disappeared. Hearing those come out from her mouth made him just want to die right there, but he didn't want to miss out living with his beloved one.

They went inside his house; they made their way upstairs to their own bedrooms, before Kei let Hikari go inside her room. He cradled her face, as he leaned closer to hers. Hikari shuts her eyes, expecting what she was thinking would happen, but Kei only brought their faces together until both their noses touched, bringing them into an Eskimo kiss. He pulled away and smirked at her. "Don't worry, I'm in no rush." He said "Goodnight, Hikari. Sweet dreams."

Hikari's heart continued to beat loudly, the butterflies inside her stomach fluttered uncontrollably trying to escape, her cheeks turn red once more, and a small smile appeared on her face. "Goodnight to you too, Takishima" she managed to say before entering her room and leaving Kei outside the hallway.

Kei lightly chuckled and went to his own room, he was jumping in joy, inside his mind, but he kept his composure throughout the night.

Hikari quickly changed to her sleeping clothes and brushed her teeth. She crawled into bed and hugged the yappi doll. The butterflies in her stomach started calming down as she became more relax, 'I wonder how this will turn out now…?' Hikari thought "But then again, maybe it won't be that bad loving Takishima." She said before drifting off to sleep.

.

.

.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Authors Note: ****I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review! Thank you!**

**PS: My updates will take at least a week and a few days from now on. I'm prioritizing my AP homework first (boo..!) since school will resume on September 6... :( however, I will not stop writing nor updating, never again! Thank you for understanding and the support!**


	7. DAY SIX

**Authors Note: Completely revised, there ARE changes, but still the same story. Be aware of Grammar errors, ****SUPER OOC**** behaviors and rushed descriptions. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SA, nor any of the characters used.**

* * *

**Little by little**

**(Day six)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Two days remained until the bet was over between Hikari and Kei. Many things have happened for the last one-hundred and twenty hours. It came to the point that benefited both of them, Kei had his wish for such a long time, granted, whilst Hikari, who was getting hopelessly confuse about everything, had finally settled, her mind was at peace and she knows where she's headed... that she knows of.

Hikari had woken up before her alarm did; she stayed in bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking of what just happened last night. She blushed at every moment that was replaying in her mind. She felt content knowing that what her friends had told her were completely true; a smile appeared at the thought of having good friends like them were part of her life. Hikari got out of bed and began preparing herself, for she planned on making breakfast for the Kei and herself.

Kei woke up from the heat of the sun rays that were pointed at him, he scrunched his face, feeling frustrated as it had interrupted a good dream he was having, he switched and faced the opposite way, he smiled hoping to continue his dream, but then a sudden loud explosion made him jump. Kei quickly ran outside his room and sprinted towards where the clouds of smoke were coming out.

"Hikari! Are you alright?" he made his way to Hikari, who was on the floor, her head swaying side-to-side after the microwave had exploded, which ended up on the other side of the room. He grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her. "What happened?"

Hikari was still feeling lightheaded as she tries to answer his question "I... I was trying to boil a couple of eggs u-using a stainless bowl in the mi-microwave and out of nowhere, I noticed s-sparks was lighting inside, I l-looked closely to see what i-it was and su-suddenly, e-explosion!"

Kei tried not to laugh. "And that is why you're always in second place, heck you should be even lower than second place after doing something that ridiculously stupid." He stood up and lends a hand towards her.

Hikari looked up at him, feeling embarrassed, she shrugged it off and stood up by herself. "Don't call me second place!" she dusted herself and looked down. "I was just only trying to make breakfast for you."

Kei smiled, he slowly pulled her into a hug "That's my girl."

Hikari was surprise at what he just said, she did become Kei's girlfriend since last night, she remembered. Her cheeks turned red.

He lifted her chin up so she could look at him. "Now that you're mine... Will you sleep with me?" he grinned at her.

Now, not only Hikari's cheek was read but her whole face had turned red. She punched him on the shoulder and pushed herself away from him "As if I would! You're still the same perverted Takishima!" she stormed away from the kitchen "Making breakfast for you was a wrong idea!"

"Aw, pesu! Don't leave me alone." he teased.

"Don't call me pesu!" she yelled from the living room.

Kei chuckled. He knows that being together doesn't mean changing their acts towards each other, just exception with the lovey-dovey couple actions.

Hikari went up to her room to grab her things and just wait for Kei to get ready for school. 'Is this how it's gonna be now...?' she asked herself. 'I mean... Everything feels the same, Takishima's still being rude and perverted.' she smiled. "I guess it really isn't going to be bad at all."

Kei and Hikari arrived at school together, the girls who admired Kei remained jealous of Hikari, everyone was suspicious with them always going to school together, some had ideas while others hoped that it wasn't real, until Kei had grabbed hold of her hand and intertwined their fingers together. The students, who had hoped that it was all an illusion, just felt their world crumbled into pieces, most of them were surprise at the sight they were seeing. Hikari was also surprise at Kei's action, her heart started beating fast and loud, her face was heating up, and she was feeling nervous especially with everyone looking at them with different reactions.

Kei smiled at her "Something wrong?"

"Uh… Th-that i-i-is... I-is this n-no-norma—" she was cut off when she heard her name being called by a very cheerful voice.

"Hikari-chan!"

"A-akira!" she turned around, her hand still connected with Kei.

Akira stopped waving at her and stared at Kei and Hikari. "WHAT?"

Inside the greenhouse, Akira was crying in the corner, Hikari and Tadashi was comforting her. "Why does the world hate me? Life's being mean..." she sulked.

"I'm sorry Akira." Hikari smiled apologetically, even though she knew that her decision to being Kei's girlfriend would disappoint her, but it was still what she wanted.

"Com' on bear-woman, you should give Kei a chance." Tadashi was patting Akira on the back. "Maybe you should make snacks, that'll make you feel better!" Suddenly Tadashi ended up on the other side of the room with just a blink of an eye.

Akira continued crying, knowing that her angel Hikari is now in the hands of a beast had made her cry, Tadashi's 'supposedly' comforting words just added more pain to her, which triggered her to cry even more. She faced Hikari and held their hands together. "Hikari, just promise me, that if ever Kei hurts you please tell me!"

Hikari nodded, she felt that promising her that would make it a little better for Akira. "I will."

Akira gave her a hug and stood up. She sniffed a few times and wiped her tears, she looked at Kei and glared at him, "You better watch your back!" she yelled at him and walked to the kitchen.

Kei just stared at her, not a single muscle moved in him, he wasn't scared nor did he felt threatened. He took out his laptop and started doing work.

The day had progressed in its regular schedule, their first two classes had ended and it was now gym period, Hikari was making her way to the locker rooms but before she did, she went up to Kei. "Aren't you going to change..?"

"Ah, no. I need to finish work... I'll probably skip gym today and go to library." he answered.

Hikari frowned; she became worried that Kei always have to miss classes just to do work.

Kei sensed the worriedness she was feeling. He took her hand and kissed it. "Please don't worry, I'll be okay."

A small smiled appeared on Hikari's face, feeling a little assured.

"Oh and by the way, I made dinner reservation at this one restaurant for us, tonight, but  
I have a meeting to go to first. It's right afterschool so go home without me. One of the chauffer's will pick you up at the front gate and they'll know what time you need to get dropped off at the restaurant, in other words I'll just meet you there." He informed her.

Hikari nodded, a faint of blush was showing on her cheeks.

"For now, I'll see you later. Goodbye kiss?" Kei smiled.

Hikari was surprised; she felt butterflies fluttering inside her stomach. Her blush turned deeper, she looked around and once she felt the place was clear, she leaned in.

Kei was surprise to see her actually leaning in to give him a kiss; he was expecting a slap or her yelling at him. He took the moment in. He closed his eyes preparing himself for the kiss, but then noticed that Hikari had kissed him on the forehead not on his lips. His mind exploded, embarrassed as he thought of actually getting a kiss on the lip from her, though he was right, it was too good to be true. He lightly chuckled, blushing.

"D-did i do something wrong..?" Hikari asked

Kei shook his head. "No, just expected something else from Ms. Second place."

"W-what? Don't call me second place!" she ran away from him and went to the locker room.

Kei smiled and packed his things to go to the library and continue work over there.

During gym class they had to do a 2-mile run, untimed. Hikari took her time slow jogging since Kei wasn't there. While jogging she overheard a couple of girls talking amongst themselves.

"So what gift do you think I should get him?" the brunette asked.

"Eh..? Why are you going to give him a gift? It's not his birthday or anything... Is it?" her friend replied.

"It's not for any reason, just to show him appreciation and love."

"Oh, I see... Well whatever you think fits him! He's your boyfriend you should know."

After passing and overhearing them, she started thinking. 'I wonder if i should get Takishima a gift... But then again, I do owe him a lot… I guess i should buy him something.' she smiled.

Throughout the day until afterschool, Hikari carefully thought of what gift to buy Takishima, she wrote down ideas and wrote particular reasons why, she also kept it at a very reasonable price, she wasn't as wealthy as any of them. She didn't feel satisfied with all the ideas she had wrote down though, it was either 'too stupid' or 'too cliché'. She wanted it something that will make Kei feel special the way he made her feel special throughout the week. She bid her goodbyes quickly to the SA members as soon as the last bell had rung, she wanted to have enough time to go to the mall and buy something.

Once Hikari got to the front gate, Kei's chauffer was already waiting. Hikari went up to the man in a black suit. "Is it okay if we stop by at a Shopping Centre before heading home...?"

The chauffer had a puzzle face, but he just nodded as he followed her orders, knowing that Kei would ask him to do so if he was there.

They arrived at the mall in just a few minutes; there weren't a lot of people in the mall, so Hikari took her time getting what she needed. She went to a magazine stand to look for a little advice on finding the right gift. She felt a little embarrassed since she was still new to all of these relationship things. 'I hope this is normal...' she sighed and started flipping through the pages. Suddenly she paused at random page covered in different colored hearts, sizes and even heart-breaks design, it had caught her attention. A phrase was in pink gigantic fonts, "_Does he love you or love you not?"_ And a sub tag line saying, _"Figure out if your significant other is just playing with you or if he's madly in love with you."_

Hikari raised a brow in confusion. That was first time she has ever heard of people playing with each other's heart, she decided to read it, she skimmed through the page and skipped paragraphs to paragraphs but only a couple had caught her to take into reading.

_"If the guy's friends tell you all these things about him liking you for such a long time sometimes may be incorrect, it's a way to lure you into considering him, with that step being accomplish, the boy then start behaving to make you believe what his friends had told you, though sometimes they are true... This only occurs to 2 out of 5 people in a relationship."_

Hikari felt nervous after reading it. 'His friends...?' an image of Ryuu and Sakura appeared in her mind. 'Doing things that will make you believe them.' A quick replay of the whole week occurred in her head: The fair, the little walk they had together, living together, etc... She started feeling anxiety, but she shook her head "Nu-uh! Ryuu and Sakura would never lie to me and I know Takishima wouldn't do such a thing..." she continued reading, Hikari wanted to find out more things to be sure.

"_Some girls, who are in their first relationship, are oblivious to the guys' intention of leaving them. They may act, show and tell you that they won't, but out of nowhere with changes occurring; they'll eventually leave without even telling you, they will leave you hanging and with no proper closure at all. Sometimes it's known as 'leading you on'. These happen to about 60% of girls who first enters a relationship, and that is why there is a saying that first love is always the best yet the worst."_

Hikari quickly shut the magazine close. She felt her chest tighten... She became nervous and had a very uneasy feeling in her stomach after reading the article. She knew she was sweating a little. Hikari slapped herself "what am I thinking? I believe in Takishima. He's not that type of person." she took a deep inhale and exhale, she check her watch but was alarmed to see that she was running out of time, their dinner reservation was in 3 hours, and she still has to get ready. She quickly scanned through stores, hoping her prayers of getting the right gift would happen, but no luck. She passed by a craft store and noticed little kids huddled in a corner, making something. She leaned in to see what they were doing, just then her face lit up. Hikari decided to join the little kids; she kneeled down next to them and started doing the same activity the little kids were doing.

Whe she was done, Hikari skipped merrily back to the car, holding a blue paper bag with white stripes. She got home; she took a shower and prepared herself. Hikari wore a semi-formal dress, it went up to her lower thighs, and she wore leggings and flats. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and put it on the side, adding a clip-on flower to make her look cute, even though she's already very cute to Kei.

Hikari went inside kei's room to leave the gift she has bought, it was part of her plan, though she felt bad sneaking in without his permission but she wanted to surprise him. The lights were turned off and the curtains were drawn. She tried looking for a good spot that she could put the gift. She turned on the switch and was surprise at the mess she was looking at. Kei's desk was completely messy and unorganized, crumpled papers were everywhere, letters and random notes were scattered, giving Hikari no space to put her gift. She decided to organize them by stacking things up neatly and putting them properly on his desk, she threw away the crumpled papers and random empty paper packages. She took all the letters and mails together to stack them next to his computer. Suddenly a couple of things fell out from an open envelope that she was holding upside down. She panicked, she didn't want to look at it but the small colored paper under the white paper that fell along with it caught her attention. On the corner of the white paper said _"Midori Takishima"_

"Ah, this must be a letter from her." she picked both of the paper. She felt the texture and shape of the other one felt oddly familiar. She couldn't help but look. After skimming through it, her expression turned into something else, it's as if she saw someone get killed in front of her, a horrific face she had put. All her excited feeling for the dinner date happening in just half an hour had disappeared and changed into something rather sad and disappointing. She gripped at the end of her dress tightly as she looked down on _ticket_.

"Hanazona-san, your dinner reservation with Kei-sama is about to start soon, we should be leaving now." The chauffer called out from the stairs.

Hikari felt tears were trying to push out from her eyes. She covered them before it came out. "A-alright! I'll be down there." she replied, She put the gift next to the envelope of Kei's to-do list from his mom and his plane ticket to London for Friday afternoon's flight. Hikari made her way to downstairs; she smiled at the chauffer, trying to hide the pain that is occurring in her slowly shattering heart.

Kei was already waiting in the restaurant; he had just finished talking to the waiter, telling them what food to bring. He rested his face on his palm. 'Okay, what I need to do…' he thought 'First, I need to tell Hikari about the changes in the Takishima Corp. first so she'll understand, secondly, I need to tell her about me leaving, I need to explain it thoroughly and slowly though… I don't want her getting the wrong idea, and lastly tie it up with the reason for this bet.' He smiled, feeling satisfied at his plan, hoping that things will go well later.

The ride going to the restaurant was pretty quiet, not just speaking verbally but the atmosphere... Hikari didn't want to see him anymore nor was she excited for the reservation. Her heart was hurting after finding out something so sudden. She recalled what she just read a little earlier, her heart ached in pain, knowing that what the magazine had told her were quite true and relevant to her situation. She believed in him… How could he do that to her? Couple of tears began pouring out her eyes; she wiped them away quickly once she felt the car stop.

"Hanazono-san, we have arrived" The chauffer opened the door for Hikari.

Hikari nodded. Her heart still thumping loudly, her stomach felt queasy and her mind was filled with a lot of questions and negative thoughts. She was hesitating on whether to tell Kei or not, he doesn't want him thinking that she's become a nosy person minding other people's business or especially going in his room without his consent, but then again, she didn't want to tell him the surprise she had put in his room, though... Does that gift even mean something anymore...? Her mind returned to being confuse and mixed up, but this time in the worst situation.

She was hesitating on stepping inside the restaurant, she hoped that Kei wasn't there yet and it was her who arrived early, or even wishing that Kei had canceled it, she just didn't know how to face him just yet. Once Hikari stepped in, a waiter led her to another room. On the door, there was sign that hangs, "Private Reservation", she shut her eyes as she opened the door, crossing her fingers for her wish to come true, but she really had no luck, Kei was already waiting there. He looked up at the door and his expression lightens up, he blushed at the sight of Hikari wearing something so adorable, he loved how beautiful she looked, but Kei is no idiot, he obviously noticed something was wrong with Hikari. He felt worried but he didn't want to ask her about it, maybe they could talk it out after dinner. Kei went up to her and took her hand. "You look very beautiful this evening." He complimented.

Hikari blushed, but instead of smiling or being surprised, she looked down. "T-thanks" she whispered.  
Kei could feel the pain that Hikari is trying to hide. He led her to the table; he pulled out her chair and she sat down.

The waiters had brought them their food that was already ready. Hikari just stared at each food being served. Her mind was arguing with her heart, whilst her heart is screaming in pain. She knows she's failing at hiding it since Kei had his worried face on.

"Hikari" Kei spoke, as he took his chopstick. "Are you okay?"

What a stupid question Kei had asked, of course she wasn't, there was something wrong. Even though he knew that she's going to reply _"Yes, I'm okay"._ He cursed under his breath.

Hikari stared at him for a moment, she slowly shook her head. There was no point in hiding it, Kei wasn't dumb, it was written all over her face.

Kei was surprised to see Hikari actually tell him that she's not okay. He got more concerned; he put aside the food and took Hikari's hands. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She stared at their hands together, she wants to tell him so bad, but her heart chooses not to, while her mind argues, just like the last time, it's hurting her and getting her mixed up once again. She opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. She stares at Kei.

"Hikari, tell me what's wrong…? How am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me what's wrong?" Kei asked.

She looked down as she took her hands from him; a tear fell from her eye.

The boy in suit was surprised to see a tear drop; guilt quickly took over him "Hi-hikari! I didn't mean to sound rude, I'm sorry, I just want to help yo—" he was interrupted.

"Takishima… Is there something you wanna tell me?" Hikari asked.

Kei raised a brow. 'Tell you something…?' he thought for a second, then he remembered his plans, but how on earth did she found out…? "Hikari, How'd you know…? I-I'll explain it to you thoroughly."

"You don't need to" More tears fell from her eyes. "I understand that you have to leave, but why didn't you even tell me?"

The young lad felt the guilt striking him everywhere, even though the whole point of this dinner date he had planned was to tell her, explaining why without hurting her or making her think the other way.

"In the beginning, I-I didn't even know being i-in l-love would h-hurt this much… H-have you ever e-experience when…" Hikari's breathing became quick and short, she spoke sob after sob. "When t-the day's s-seems to be so c-confusing it gets you so w-worked up…? A-and then one day _supposedly_ an a-answer came along, y-you felt so free and finally at e-ease, but s-suddenly it was all a misunderstanding… or s-some kind of twist happened… H-have you…? It's not such a nice feeling…"

Kei started to feel his chest tighten, it was killing him to see Hikari like that, crying and hurting, what makes it worse is knowing that he caused it. He wanted to approach her, let her cry on his shoulder but he couldn't… going up to her or holding her will just make her want to push him away.

Hikari inhaled deeply, she forced herself to stop the tears from running, but her breathing was still the same. She stood up. "How could you? I thought you'd be different… I can't believe you made Sakura and Ryuu lie to me just for your own entertainment… and to what? To lead me on…? You said all these things to make me fall for you and then once I've finally did, you're just going to leave without telling me…?"

Kei felt a hint of confusion 'To lead her on…?' he thought 'This is what I mean of her thinking the other way…' he swallowed dry saliva, he opened his mouth to say something, but fixing this situation wasn't important as much as he wanted to make her stop feeling the pain. He looks at her in despair. He knew she was getting hurt at the wrong way. No, he didn't lead her on, he's head over heels for her, he'd go the extra-mile for her, he'd do anything for her, he wants to explain and clear it out, prove his innocence, but the sight of Hikari that way stops him from doing so. His heart starts blaming him and tells him the opposite things his mind is saying. He looks down and starts cursing himself, his heart had overpowered his mind.

Hikari looked at Kei, she felt distraught. Her mind felt angry for doing such a thing, and her heart was torn into pieces, still hurting. She turns around and fled out of the restaurant.

"What did I just do…?" tears formed in Kei's eyes, he silently cried. His whole body felt exhausted, his heart racing fast and beating loud but in grief.

Hikari walked through the crowd in downtown, some people stared at her, and they can tell she was just crying recently, or something has happened. They looked down on her, they whispered to themselves as she passed by them. Hikari ignored it; she didn't care if people could see the distress in her. She continued her way through, heading to the train station to go back home. The very last thing that she wanted to do was just go to her bed and sleep the agony away, no more talking or explaining, just sleep. She was tired.

Once she got home, her mom opened the door for her. "H-Hikari! W-what are you doing here?" Masako asked, she grabbed her daughter by her cheeks and wipes the tears that were still there. "What happened?"

Tears resumed falling as she held onto her mom's arms, though Hikari didn't say anything. Her dad and brother looked at her, they were confuse yet worried for Hikari. Masako lead Hikari to her room. "If you need anything, just come out yeah?" she asked before closing the door behind her.

Hikari was in bed, she was lying down like a curled up cat, a pillow was in between her chest and thighs. Hikari hugs the pillow tightly, as she continues to cry.

"Did she say anything?" Jiro asked his wife.

Masako shook her head. She sat down next to him, and took a sip of her tea. "I'm worried, I wonder what happened."

Jiro crossed his arms; he shook his head and sighed.

'Kei, you better have a good explanation on making my little sister cry.' Atsushi thought.

Kei had left the restaurant, his chauffer was surprise to see Hikari not with him, he wanted to ask, but he kept his mouth shut and didn't say a word. Kei hid the pain, but his aura of depression and frustration can be felt, as he got inside his car, he covered his face with his palms. 'I wonder where could she be… she had probably went back to her house. I have to fix this.' The ride going back to his house was very quiet, the complete opposite of how he wanted the night to turn out.

.

.

.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Authors Note: Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though I have to apologize for a couple of things.**

**1) I apologize for the ****SUPER OOC**** in Hikari! In order to keep the story the way how I want it and how it's supposed to go, I have no choice but to slightly change her up a little bit. It's difficult keeping her behaviors and actions the same as in manga/anime in this concept. )':**

**2) I know Hikari was over-exaggerating, I also apologize for that. D':**

**3) School starts today (Sept. 6) Junior year is pack with a busy schedule, I'll be publishing new stories, but it'll take a while. I WANT TO update the last chapter of "Little by little" this coming weekend, but no promises, I WILL TRY, I should get done typing and editing it by then. I won't go on Hiatus.**

**4)I will put up a doodle picture link on what Hikari had bought Kei as a gift, on the last chapter (and maybe a quiet few more doodles on how I imagined some scenes or description to be.) **

**5) Lastly, Thank you so much! Don't forget to review! **


	8. DAY SEVEN

**Authors Note: As recalling from my memory… I went on Hiatus before I posted the last chapter of "Little by little", and once I got back, I revised the whole thing, and finally, I have reached the final chapter. I am happy yet sad to say, enjoy the last chapter of "Little by little".**

**Once again, be aware of grammar errors, OOC behaviors and rushed descriptions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SA, nor any of the characters used.**

* * *

**Little by little**

**(DAY SEVEN- Last day)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The sun's warmth escaped between Hikari's bedroom curtains; it was quiet dim and the atmosphere had felt a little muggy. Hikari slowly shifted herself on her back, she was covered in sweat, and her eyes were puffy after crying for so long. She was having a slight headache; it was difficult for her to put her head up since she would feel lightheaded. She looked beside her table and noticed her alarm clock.

"That's right, I went back." She said and rubbed her eyes. "I should get ready for school."

The raven haired took a shower, to feel a refresh for school, hoping to forget about what just happened last night. Hikari would try to distract herself every now and then whenever she'd caught herself thinking of it. "I must stop, I don't want anyone knowing." Hikari went downstairs; her parents and her  
brother were sitting down at their usual spot around the table.

They all paused at what they're doing and stared at her, Hikari looked back at them. A small smile appeared on her face and she went straight to the fridge to get something to drink.

Masako cleared her throat; Jiro shifted his attention from the newspaper to her.

"Talk to her" she mouthed.

Her husband gave her a nod.

Hikari stepped out of the kitchen with a piece of toast bread in her mouth. "I'll be going now" she made her way to door, as she began putting on her shoes.

"Hikari" Jiro stood up and went up to her. "Can we talk outside?"  
"Oh, sure…?" she had a puzzled face. They both went outside the house. "What's up dad?" she smiled.

Jiro could tell her own daughter was trying to hide what went wrong. "Well…" he scratched the back of his head. "We were just wondering what made you decide to go home… not that we don't want you here, but we thought you were staying at the Takishima's for a week."

Hikari's heart ached after hearing his last name; "I- I, you see… it's that…" she looked away "Takishima had to leave."  
"Oh… Is that so?" Jiro raised a brow.  
"Yeah." She replied; she could feel tears trying to push out, her mind started rewinding to what just happened recently and the idea of Kei leaving.

"Well then, have a great day in school." He could tell that Hikari was lying, although she was partly saying the truth. He didn't bother asking about her crying last night since he could already see the sadness in her daughter's eyes. "Remember, I'll always be here to listen to you if you have anything to say, Hikari." He gave her a pat on the head.

Hikari smiled. "I know dad, thanks." She said and gave him a hug before she left to the train station.

She arrived at Hakusenkan a little earlier than she had planned, though she was relieve that not a lot of students were there. She went inside the greenhouse.

It was just Ryuu and the twins. "Oh, good morning Hikari!" Ryuu called out, Megumi and Jun were sleeping, all curled up next to him. "You're here really early than the usual, I'm guessing Kei should be coming in any moment also" he smiled

"Oh, um… Takishima isn't with me. I went here alone." she scratched her head. "Well, I'll go inside the kitchen to get a drink and if anyone looks for me, I'll be in the library studying, yes? I'll just meet you guys in first period" she rushed to the kitchen, though trying to act usual to make him not suspect anything, though she failed.

Ryuu felt skeptical, especially knowing that Hikari and Kei has a current bet going on, and she went to school earlier and without Kei. Surely he knows something is wrong. "Time to talk to Kei" he said to himself.

Hikari went straight to the library; she didn't really want to wait in the greenhouse and then see him come in out of nowhere.

An hour had passed by, it was almost time for first period, Hikari notices how Hakusenkan was already filled with students, some were surprise to see her in the library in the morning, and usually she would be in the greenhouse. Hikari greets them good morning as she made her way to her first period class. While walking aimlessly, her heart was beating loud, she felt nervous, and she wasn't prepared to see him at all. Her mind was thinking of ways on what to do, she wants to forget and pretend like things never happened, though her heart begins to cry, she was still in pain with the surprise she had found out herself, it was difficult her. Someone leading you on, falling in love and then just leaving you… how cruel is that..?

"Hikari!" someone yelled from a distance, though she didn't hear.

"Hikari!" the voice became louder and much clearer.

Hikari turned herself around, seeing two familiar faces running up to her. She saw Akira and heard her voice calling out for her and beside her was him. Her eyes widen at the sight of him, she backed away a couple of steps and began running away from them. 'I'm sorry Akira, but I don't wanna see him right now.' She thought.

"Hikari! Wait!" Akira yelled, she stopped and catch her breath for a moment. "Damn it." She looked at Kei "this is entirely your fault! Hikari won't even come up to me! Whatever you did, you better fix it!" she tried to hit him, but Kei completely dodged all of it.

"Yes Akira, You are right, it is my fault." He watched Hikari's figure disappear from his sight. "I'll be skipping school today; I have a few papers due tomorrow." Kei turned around and started walking away from her.

'Hikari… what happened?' Akira frowned.

During their first 4 classes, it was quiet. Hikari didn't give out that enthusiastic vibe in the classroom which she usually would; she mostly stared at the teacher's lessons or sometimes to the window. She'd be scribbling something down in her paper without looking at it. She remained quiet and distance from everyone. The rest of SA felt the depressing feeling around the classroom especially that Kei wasn't there. They all gave each other glances, hoping someone would know what's going on, but they all return shrugs and puzzled faces.

The bell rang, dismissing them to go eat lunch. Hikari packed all her things without a sound.

Akira, watched her carefully, she went up to her. "Hikari-chan! Do you have any food you would want to eat? I'm asking everyone what they'd like so I can make it" she smiled at her.

"Really? How come you didn't ask m—!" Tadashi was cut off when Akira threw her pen at him, hitting his forehead.

Hikari let out a soft laugh. "I'm okay Akira, anything is fine, and I eat whatever Akira makes." She smiled, trying so hard to hide that something is going on, but it was kind of too late now. "I'll meet up with you guys in a few; I need to go to the bathroom." Hikari exited the classroom, leaving Akira worried.

Tadashi went up to his girlfriend and comforted her "its okay, bear-lady, she'll open up to you, just give her time."

"STUPID TADASHI! GO AWAY!" She smacked him upside down and ran out to go to the Greenhouse.

Ryuu and the twins watched them from the back. Ryuu shook his head and took out his phone. **(A/N: Italic fonts are text messages)**

"_Hey, its lunch now, join us!" _he texted and sent to Kei.

He waited for a few minutes until he got a reply from him.

"_I'm not hungry, I'll just eat later."_

He frowned. "_Is it because of Hikari?"_

"_I don't know, could be, or maybe I'm just not really hungry."_

"_Meet me up at the back, right now." _Ryuu stood up and stretched his arms. "Hey Megumi, Jun. I'll be back okay? I just need to get something first and I'll meet you guys in the Greenhouse" he smiled at them.

Megumi pouted and scribbled something on her board; she flipped it and showed it to Ryuu. "Where are you going?"

"I just need to get something from the student body office. Tadashi, walk with Megumi and Jun to the Greenhouse, I need to get something first." Ryuu stated.

"Oh, okay…?" Tadashi scratched his head.

Ryuu gave the twins a big hug and then left.

Hikari was inside the bathroom, she was staring at herself in the mirror, even her she could sense that depress feeling she was giving out. 'I need to stop! I'm making it obvious!' she told herself. Hikari washed her face once more. "There's nothing I can do, he's leaving tomorrow… as much as I want him to stay and just forgive and forget… nothing." She sighed and left the bathroom.

Hikari was going north of the school campus to go to the front, where the greenhouse is located, as she were about to turn on the next corner, she stopped at the sight of the person in front of her. "Ta-takishima…" his last name escaped from her mouth.

Kei too was surprise, why was she there? Wasn't she supposed to be inside the greenhouse with Akira? "Hikari." He reached out his hand to hold her, but Hikari quickly reacted and backed away, he stared at her. You can see tears were trying to push out from her eyes, but she's forcing it to stop.

Hikari shuts her eyes and ran past him.

Kei stood still, he didn't look back there wasn't any point. 'She really won't forgive me…' he thought.

Hikari arrived at the greenhouse, out of breath. She stopped and inhaled. Her heart was pounding, not because she just ran all the way from the school building and to the greenhouse but because she saw Kei, when all day long she's been trying to avoid him. She exhaled and kept her calm composure; she went inside and noticed a familiar guest.

"S-sakura!" she said, surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Hikari! How are you? How's the love between you and Kei?" Sakura winked at her.

Hikari was struck 'That's right, she doesn't know… should I tell her…?' she thought. "It's nothing at the moment." She answered and made her way to one of the sofas.

"Eh…?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. 'Something is wrong.' She said to herself.

"So… what brings you here?" Hikari asked.

"I'm here to pick up my payment from Kei… Where is he anyway?" The pink her slowly watched her reaction.

"Um, how should I know…? He's been gone the whole day." She replied.

Sakura could read the sadness in Hikari's eyes. She looked side to side, and when she noticed that Akira was still in the kitchen, she quickly grabbed hold of Hikari's wrist and took her outside.

They ran all the way at the other side of the school campus, near the school garden. "Tell me, what's going on…?"

"W-what do you mean?" she looked away from her.

"Hikari, don't play dumb, I know if you're lying or not." She scoffed and crossed her arms.

Hikari knew that either way, she's gonna have to tell her, she sat down and hugged her knees. "Takishima's leaving…" she spoke.

Sakura had a puzzled face, she thought for a minute and then she recalled a memory. "Oh yes! Yes, he is, because of Kei's grandpa is ill and at the hospital right now, the Takishima Corp. is going through this trouble of changing the papers and all." Sakura informed.

"What?" Hikari stared at her. "Is that why he's leaving?" the raven haired quickly stood up and shook Sakura.

"Whoa, calm down, it's not that exciting, that means Kei have to be working a lot to let the other branches know about this!"

"I'm not excited! I was not aware of this! She slapped herself "I'm so stupid! Stupid stupid stupid!" she continued hitting herself.

"Why are you hitting yourself? It's not your fault that Kei's grandpa is in the hospital, he's just that old." Sakura said bluntly.

"No, that's not why!"

"Then what is it?" Sakura sat down as she played with a piece of leaf.

Hikari sat across from her. "It's a long story…"

"Start talking then, while we still have time."

In the back, Ryuu was waiting for Kei; he was leaning back against the school wall.

Kei turned from the corner. "Yeah?"

"You've been missing in action lately, everyone's worried." Ryuu stated.

"Sorry, just been busy with work."

"Very busy." He chuckled.

Kei nodded.

"What's it about…?"

"Just a slight change in the corporation, didn't you guys got notified about it?"

"Oh… so that's what it is about, I was right… so when will it all start?"

"I'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon and from there, I'll be travelling everywhere, I doubt that it will be quick, but it'll take a while, the process is such a pain."

"Is this why Hikari's been… down?"

Kei stayed quiet.

"How'd it turn out this way…? I figured Hikari would've understood your case."

"She found out about it the wrong way, she thinks that I used you guys to lead her on, and then once things was at the right place, she discovered about my flight and I wasn't able to explain it to her."

"Oh… yeah, now it's making sense… somewhat. What'd you do then?"

"I was planning on telling her about it during the dinner reservation, but she found out before the dinner, and from there, things just went down. She didn't stay at house last night, she went back home, so I can probably say her family hates my guts right now." Kei quivered, just the thought of Hikari's family, ready to beat him up, push him off a bottomless pit and dance around it.

"Don't worry Kei." Ryuu patted him on the back. "You just have to explain it to them, and one way to do that, is to show Hikari first that you are willing to explain this misunderstanding to her and from there, maybe her family will give you second glance."

"I'll try to talk to her afterschool... I'll give her time first." Said Kei, remembering Hikari's reaction when they saw each other at the hallways earlier.

"If you need any help, we're here. You know that." Ryuu smiled. "Well, I'll be going now, the twins might be getting worried of me now." he made his way towards the greenhouse.

"Later will be my last chance." He said to himself.

After a while, Hikari finished her explanation behind her own face slaps. "..And that is why I am stupid."

"I'm not going to sugar-coat anything, but yes you are stupid, you didn't even let him bother explain things to you, why?" Sakura shook her head in disappointment.

"Because I was too surprise! Who wouldn't? Especially after a confession and then they leave…? He should've told me first, I would've understood."

"No you wouldn't." Sakura spoke.

Hikari glared at her. "I would, it's just what I read from the magazine, how they plan on leaving you once you fall for them, they use their friends and such to lure you. That scared me because it was similar to my situation."

"Would I ever lie to you?" Sakura yelled at her. "And do you really think that Kei, who's been trying to show you that he's madly in love with you, would just leave you like that…?"

"… I don't know."

'God, help this child' Sakura smacked her forehead. "Of course he wouldn't! You are dense."

Hikari bit her lower-lip, guilt was taking over mind and heart, though it reassured her that Kei never lead her on in the first place, but she's still sad the fact that he's leaving. "What should I do..?"

"Apologize to him."

"I'm still mad at him for not telling me though."

"Figure out a way to show him that you are apologizing to him and that you are forgiving him for not telling you and that you still do like him!"

Hikari stared at her "And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Finish the bet, spend the last night with him before he leaves tomorrow… afternoon, right?"

"No! I'm not going to do those dirty things with him!"

"That's not what I meant, but I mean, if you want go ahead, I'm just suggesting staying at his house tonight, to finish the bet, maybe that will give Kei an idea." Sakura stood up. "Well, I should head off soon, lunch is about to end."

Hikari sat still for a couple of seconds. 'Finishing the bet tonight…?' she thought.

"Just remind Kei about paying me back, the next time I see him, I'm going to head to the greenhouse to say bye to Jun." Sakura skipped happily back to the greenhouse.

Hikari waved bye, she looked up at the sky and drowned herself in her thoughts. "What to do, what to do…?" she mumbled.

Lunch ended and Sakura had left. They continued the remaining classes, Hikari, still quiet, but she wasn't giving out that dejected vibe anymore, her mind and heart was just far from her body. The SA students were surprise how after lunch, her mood had change, but they left her alone in her own little world she was in.

Afterschool, they all gathered in the greenhouse.

"Hikari-chan…" Akira came up to her. "Are you feeling a little better..?"

She nodded and gave her a hug. "Yep."

Suddenly, Akira started crying waterfalls. "Hikari! I thought you hated me now or something, you wouldn't talk to anyone, even me… and even that stupid beast said that it was his fault why you were like that! What did he do to you?"

Hikari comforted her. "I'm sorry I worried you guys, and no, Takishima didn't do anything, I was just... well, I'm not thinking that's it."

"What do you mean?" Akira sobbed.

"I'll explain it to you when it's the right time, because right now… I'm still a mess and I need to fix a few things." said Hikari.

"Oh… okay."

"Thank you for understanding" Hikari hugged her once again.

They stayed in the greenhouse for another hour, just to enjoy a small snack before heading home.

"Goodbye guys!" Akira and Tadashi waved at them, as they left the greenhouse.

Hikari smiled and waved back at them, she proceeded to packing her things up.

"Hey, Hikari. Are you walking home alone?" Ryuu asked.

Suddenly, Hikari remembered to make a decision, whether on going back to Kei's house to continue the bet, or just leave it. "I'm going to go on a few errands on my home." She lied.

"The twins and I can drop you off at downtown then." He smiled.

"Oh no, it's okay Ryuu, I don't want it to be a burden. Thank you though"

"Are you sure? Alright then." Ryuu, Megumi and Jun bid their goodbyes and left Hikari to closing all the doors in the Greenhouse.

Hikari was outside, locking the door with the key. "All doors are locked now" she stated, she turned to her left side to pick up bag, and noticed a figure standing a few feet away from her.

"Déjà vu?" Kei asked. It certainly was, one crazy rollercoaster ride week ago, this was how everything began, Hikari locking up the greenhouse and Kei meeting her there.

Hikari clutched her bag. "I-I guess so." She spoke.

Kei smiled, feeling a little assured of her replying to him. "Hikari."

She looked at him.

They both looked into each other's eyes for a moment, they were both silence a couple of minutes, but Kei broke the eye contact. 'No… I don't wanna scare her; I've already hurt her…'

"Yeah?" Hikari responded to him.

"Nothing" he shook his head. "Take care always." Kei said before turning around. His heart was stricken by a sharp pain in his heart, after saying something he never thought of saying to her.

Same goes for Hikari, she felt sadness tugging on her, and it was something she didn't want to hear. She opened her mouth, but no words are coming out. Kei was quite far from her, Hikari run up to him and grabbed his arm. He was surprise at the sudden action, he looked at her.

"I'd l-like to f-finish the b-bet." She stammered while she was looking down.

Kei's eyes soften, of course, she's not someone who leaves a bet hanging and not complete, she's always fair to everyone and those are one of the things he loves her for.

He lightly chuckled. "I was going to ask you the same thing… before you go on hating me forever, let's finish the bet; I think that would be enough of forgiveness to me."

'Hating forever…?' Hikari thought. 'No… I would never.' She wanted to tell him right there about her own thoughts, but words wouldn't escape her mouth, was it because of the guilt?

The ride going to Kei's mansion was pretty quiet, the chauffer was surprise to see Hikari going back, but he kept his own opinion to himself. Once they arrive at the mansion, neither of them spoke another word, they were both quiet; they had nothing to say although they did, but no one choose to break the silence between them. Hikari went straight to the room she was given in the beginning, and decided to pack all her belonging, and just took out a pair of sleeping clothes, since she'll be moving out tomorrow anyways.

'I have to admit, I'll miss this house.' She said to herself, she noticed the Yappi doll still in the bed; she walked next to it and hugged it, so much memories. She feels horrible after exaggerating about his flight, she didn't know that's why, she was just really hurt.

Hikari went downstairs to eat dinner, they remained quiet. Her mind started to get filled with questions, she can still feel that Kei still feels bad for hurting her the other day, Hikari knows that he didn't mean to hurt her, yeah, she still a little mad for not telling her first, but that didn't matter, she just want the old vibe between them, where they both can smile together, without the feeling of bitterness near them. She wants to apologize and take back what she had said the other day, but she's ashamed to do so, what she did felt like she should never be forgiven, but both her heart and mind tells her to just forgive and forget, easier said than done.

The raven haired quickly finishes her dinner and went to the living room, she sat down on one of the sofas and stayed quiet, hugging a pillow, her eyes were lifeless, she was drowning in thoughts and guilt, trying so hard to solve something before tomorrow comes.

Kei felt that Hikari was just forcing herself to stay here since she plays fair. Once again, guilt had taken over him also. After eating his dinner, he went to living room; he sat on the other sofa and continued his work, but his thoughts were getting him distracted.

Both teens were in different pages, they can't seem to understand each other and they don't even know where to begin to explain without hurting the other one, or making them think the other way around, especially for Kei, never again.

Hikari would secretly glance at him. 'Takishima's probably doing his paper works right now that he needs for tomorrow.' She thought.

Kei looked at Hikari, who was now looking outside the window. 'I wonder what she's thinking of… she seems like she's in deep thoughts right now.'

They both continued to steal glances from each other, both wanting to say anything but neither spoke. After an hour to two had passed, Kei looked up at Hikari once more; she was still drowned in thoughts. He shifted his attention to the clock on the wall, it was almost 11, he was tired and sleepy, but there was still a grip load of work to do, he stood up. "Goodnight" he mumbled, hoping Hikari heard it and went upstairs to his room.

Hikari watched him. "Goodnight to you too." She spoke softly as she heard his door open. She buried her face on the pillow she's been holding for hours. She wants to talk to him and clear things out, the guilt was eating her and she couldn't take the pain anymore, but she completely has no idea how to. She turned off the lamp shade in the living room and went upstairs, hoping she'll figure out something before she sleeps, or even better, before Kei sleeps.

Kei was inside his room, he looked at his phone, a keychain dangling from his phone; he smiled. 'Pesu.' Suddenly his phone started ringing.

_Midori._

"Yeah?" The chestnut haired answered.

"You got everything ready tomorrow?" Midori asked.

"I'm almost finished; maybe before I arrive everything will be done."

"Alright then, just get ready for long meetings."

"Okay."

"Kei."

"Yeah?" he was becoming irritated.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, I have no choice…"

Midori felt bad for her own son, having to have this much of a responsibility at a young age. "Alright then, get a long rest okay? Goodnight."

Kei nodded and shut his phone. He looked at keychain once more before putting it on the table next to his bed and continues his work.

It was already midnight, and Hikari still haven't got a clue on how to clear it out, she went outside her room, it was dark in the hallway, but she noticed dim lights coming from Kei's room, she looked at it and noticed that his door wasn't completely shut, she slowly walked towards his door to close it, and before she did, she went peaked inside.

Kei was already in bed, his back was facing the door, and he was facing his window. 'He's asleep now… I'm too late now.' She thought. Kei's laptop was still turned on, on top of the table across from his bed, more papers were stacked next to it and the gift bag she had given him **(A/N: See chapter 7) **was already opened and the gift was already connected to his cellphone, which was on his bed side table. 'He used it.' She smiled.

Hikari went up to his laptop, and shut the lid; she didn't want the light bothering him. "So I guess it is final that you are leaving tomorrow…" She spoke as if he was awake and having a conversation with him. "I don't know for how long and I don't know when you'll be back… but one thing I'm sure about right now is that I'll miss you." Hikari paused and looked at him. "You're sleeping right now and I can't believe I'm talking to you, I hope this won't wake you up, but I just wanna say something now before you leave, I'm sorry… I'm sorry for overreacting the other day… I should've let you talk and explain, but I guess I was just really hurt, it was sudden… I just wanna ask, how come you didn't tell me in the beginning before all these things between us… began? I think I would've understood it more. I found out more of it from Sakura who stopped by earlier at school, she explained to me how there's a problem going on the corporation and your presence is needed to let the branches know and going, I really would've understand that… but know about your flight out of nowhere… that surprise really did catch me." Hikari continued. "But please know that you didn't hurt me, it was I who had hurt me, and I was being dumb and selfish… I don't know how things are going to be between us from now on, will we still be together…? I do still love you." A couple of tears fell from her eyes. "Distance will be a pain, but I know we're still under the same sky… I'll miss you, a lot." Hikari went up to the door; she glanced back and looked at his sleeping figure for a couple of seconds.

A moment of silent took over Kei's room, suddenly Hikari broke the silence.

"Can I sleep with you tonight…?"

She gripped the door knob tight.

...

..

.

"Sure." Kei replied

**ooOOOoo**

**Fin**

* * *

**Authors note: And that is the end of Little by little. A BIG THANK YOU FOR ALL YOU READERS AND REVIEWERS OUT THERE! The endless reviews, alerts and favorites had pushed me to finish everything. Thank you so much you guys! I really hope you guys enjoyed this story! I'd love to write a sequel (maybe…) but school has been eating my life, it took me a while to update this last chapter, my apologies. Anyhow, don't forget to review this last chapter. Once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**PS: I apologize for any mistakes (grammar, spelling, punctuations, etc.) and any rushes or confusion, feel free to message me about it or leave it in the review. It's late, I have school tomorrow and I didn't wanna update this next weekend, I want to update it now! Okay, that is all Haha! OH! One last thing the image of the gift that Hikari got for Kei, the link is posted in my profile, check it out if you have time (and my other stories also) Thank you! See ya next story update! Thank you thank you thank you so much! I love each and every one of you all!**


End file.
